Demigods: Summer
by Padfoot and Prongs Inc
Summary: The story has begun and romances and rivalries have started to bloom. The Quest is approaching, with a special twist behind the chaos. SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED!
1. Intro

**So, I've been wanting to do this for a while soo… here goes nothing.**

**I'm doing a PJO story where YOU, yes, YOU get to submit your own demigod! Fill out the form below and submit it as a review or PM. **

**Just to let you know, this story will happen as if Percy never existed, as if Luke never stole the Helm and Bolt, as if the whole series never happened. So there will be completely different characters except for the Gods and Monsters and other immortal Greek Mythological Beings, like Chiron and Grover, but he never found Thalia.**

**Mainly, I need around 10 campers, but you can also submit extra campers to fill up the cabins. You can also make satyrs too or other mythological creatures, if you really want to. Also, if I get a lot of submissions, not all the chapters will include your character. And I might not be able to take all your characters.  
**

**So here's the form. Please fill it out. There will be a list in the next chapter once I start getting campers. **

**Camp Half-Blood Form**

**Basics**

Full Name (First, Middle *optional*, Last, Nickname *optional*):

Age:

Gender:

Birthday:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

History:

Motto/Saying:

**Appearance**

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Skin Color:

Height:

Weight:

Makeup? (Girls only):

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings:

**Clothes**

Casual:

Formal:

At camp:

During Winter (For year rounders only):

Attractiveness (1-10):

Anything else?:

**Personality**

Good Qualtiies:

Neutral Qualities:

Bad Qualities:

Intelligence (1-10):

Sociable (1-10):

Describe their room at home (people's room tells a lot about the person):

Anything else?:

**Other**

All Year Camper? Or Summer?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fatal Flaw:

Weapon of Choice:

Talents not-related to being a Demigod (i.e. singing, drawing, etc):

Favorite color:

Love Interest? (yes, you want one. No, you don't):

Allies?:

Enemies?:

Cabin Description:

Theme Song:

Quotes:

-Can your character die (Most probably not, but just checking)?

-When was he/she claimed?

-At what age?

-How did she get to Camp Half-Blood?

-At what age?

-What School does she go to (For Summer Campers)?

-Why is he/she a Year Rounder (For Year Rounders)?

Anything else?:

**Thanks guys. Looking forward to the story! I will be posting the list when I get campers and I'll sort them by Cabin/Godly Parent. If you have any questions PM me! Thanks!**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	2. Camper Registry

**Demigods: Summer**

**The reason why this story is called Demigods: Summer is because this is one story about one Summer at Camp Half-Blood. If this story goes well there will be a sequel about half-bloods in the autumn. And so on.**

**And please remember that none of the prophecies existed so the events in TLO never happened. The characters are still at camp, like Percy and Annabeth. And Luke never turned bad, and Bianca never died. So, scratch out what I said earlier in the first chapter.**

**Also, I want to add that there will be a LOT of love triangles/squares/pentagons/octagons/decagons and so on.  
**

**AND a lot of demigods asked to have a romance with Nico, so obviously there's gonna be a type of "Love Octagon" so, there's a lot of drama coming up (unless you want them to become a group of fangirls).  
**

**Oh, and you can submit Hunters of Artemis, because I plan on them dropping by sometime in the Summer, so when you submit a character just type HUNTER OF ARTEMIS at the top in all caps or if you already submitted a character before this chapter, then just PM me.**

**Zeus Cabin:**

**Lissandra "Lissa" Asteria Lexington/F/15/mia/ **This dark-haired beauty will easily make friends with anyone, but if you cross her, you'd best watch your back. She's loyal 'til the end but be careful, she's an actress. "I love you a million times plus one!"

**Violet Ash "Vi" St. Clair/F/17/Mickkie/ **A shy one around strangers but once you get to know her she's a bubbly girl full of fun and laughs. Funny thing is, is that she has a lightning shaped birth-mark. Zeus's very protective of his little girls, making her a year-round camper. "Writing is society's cover-up for schizophrenia."

**Angela Rose/F/16/annabethchase999/ **Her whole life she was bullied, so she hopes that she can start again at Camp Half-Blood. She's very fun-loving but maybe a tad naive. She doesn't trust just anyone but when she does you'll have a faithful friend by your side. "How many times do I have to electrocute you?"

**Aurora Thorn/F/14/leah/ **The third part to the love triangle of Lissa and Derrick. She's like a mini-Thalia and very much so like her father, stubborn as hell and doesn't take orders from no one. She's not that close to her sister, Lissa, I wonder why. *hint hint* "If you can't take my at my worst, you don't deserve my best."

**Mark O' Harris/M/18/Lil' Miss AWESOME/ **A little bit of a bad boy with a hint of a rebellious streak. He could be a Hermes child! But no, he's a son of Zeus, and proud of it too. Even though he could pass off for a Hermes kids he despises them. "Hey, you left something, your dignity."

**Hera Cabin:**

**Derrick Gonzalez/M/17/mia/ **This hopeless romantic is in love with Queen Bee, daughter of the Big Three, Lissa, but will she ever return the feeling? He'll stay by his friend's sides through thick and thin and he'll never leave anyone behind. "This is going to be fun" (sarcastically)**  
**

**Poseidon Cabin:**

**Phoenix/F/14/ThePhoneixGod/ **She's a bit of mystery… She doesn't even have a last name! With polar personalities it's hard to really get to know this girl, but if you're willing to try, then be my guest. We know nothing of her past, but that just adds to the fun! "Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you" –Rick Astley, Never Gonna Give You Up

**Stella Jackson-Jameson/F/14/ 2stoopid2rite/ **Percy's little sister is now at Camp! But neither of them know each other, or even knew they shared the same mother! With a personality a nearly exact copy of Percy's, Percy might have met his match. "Holy Crabcakes!"

**Emily Gagne/F/13/Bad-grammar-girl/ **She's the friendliest girl you'll ever meet! Well, maybe a little too nice. She can be a bit shy at first, but just like a clam, giver her time and she'll open up. This seemingly plain girl is a master with swords and a huge bookworm. "Up on the shore they work all day. Out in the sun, they slave away. While we're devoting, full time to floating, under the sea!" –Sebastian, the Little Mermaid

**Hades Cabin:**

**Nyx Amaya Sanchez/F/16/BellaRosa17/**A feisty girl who won't ever back down. She's had rough patches in her life, but she's made it here in one piece, so she's one tough cookie! I wouldn't get on her bad side if I were you… unless you want to die. "Reality is a prison and being normal is overrated"

**Kathryn "Katie" Loiuse Butler/F/15/DaughterOfKronosPlzDon'tKillMe/** This fierce girl has moved around a lot and is considered "dangerous" by her own mother! She's snappy and rude and will smack anyone who gets in her way. "Life's hard, then ya die."

**Sydney Preston/F/17/independent-writer137/ **She's an independent girl who doesn't give a damn about what anyone thinks. She's a bit of a loner and has the brains of a child of Athena. Good friends with Nico and Bianca this daughter of Hades is suited just fine. "Really? That's the best you got?"

**Cammie Sarah Granite/F/15/fluffytigerbunny/ **A goth girl who's history we haven't got a clue about. She's secretive and doesn't really talk about much. She's a master with a spear so I wouldn't bug her. "Wonderful, we are really gonna live through this, guys."

**Jack Ryan/M/14/Fabain/ **He's super shy and really doesn't talk much. He adores the Ares kids and practically kisses the ground they walk on. He gets into fights very easily and is a tad rambunctious. He's one of those guys who likes to keep to himself. "When the going gets tough, blame it on someone else!"

**Athena Cabin:**

**Callie Grace Henderson/F/14/Kittiesrock25/ **She's stubborn, she's blonde, and she's trustworthy. What more could you ask for? Callie enjoys dancing in the rain and has a huge phobia of spiders. Chased down by a Hellhound at the age of 13, she's adjusted pretty well to camp life. "Always look behind you. You never know who you can trust."

**Mena Irene Dunmoore/F/12/BookGoddess3625/ **Miss Smarty Pants knows just about everything that you _wish_ you knew. She's a braniac and she's blonde, the poster child for a daughter of Athena. She's got her smarts and that's all she needs. "Think like a wise man, but communicate in the language of people."

**Alex Hale/M/18/anna/ **He's Athena's best battle strategist next to Annabeth of course. His fellow cabin-mates look to him when Annabeth isn't there. He might be a little (a lot) jealous of Annabeth but he'll get over it... eventually. "Do I look like I care?"

**Yazmin "Yazzy" Alyssa Bicardi/F/12/bookworm1116/ **Like all the Athena kids, she's super smart and has the brains of Einstein. And like Annabeth, she uses a celestial bronze knife (the non-cursed variety of course).

**Hermes Cabin:**

**Elise O'Blanca/F/13/Evesayshiyaxx/ **As if trained by the Great Twin Troublemakers Connor and Travis, Elise pranks and steals with a master hand. She's a risk-taker and don't even try reasoning with her, she'll never listen! "Oh, I'll do anything. Just don't ask for your wallet back."

**Daniel "Danny" Andrew Mendez/M/12/bookworm1116/ **He's not the smartest kid around, but he's smart enough to know he needs a tutor. He's wicked with a sword and he's super fast, so I wouldn't mess with him. "You can't win unless you play the game."

**Zack Fair/M/17/Zack Fair SOLDIER First Class/ **His father put him into military school so he grew up with discipline and respect. With his kickass sword, and rockin' awesome military skills he's the perfect fighter that Ares won't stand a chance against... Maybe. "My dream is to be a Hero."

**Sean G. Collins/M/13/BookGoddess3625/ **He's a prankster, a trickster, and a liar, so you'd best be keeping a hand on your valuables at all times. A fan of Nike shoes and the goddess. Like his fellow siblings, he pulls pranks with an expert hand. "Deny everything."

**Andrew "Andy" Red/M/14/HairspiderfromAustralia1998/ **He's a Hermes kid, what else is there to say? He talks non-stop and he really doesn't like the Zeus kids. His favorite tee is his CHB t-shirt because of the bright orange color. "I can do anything. Except return things."

**Dylan Adams/M/15/Tempest Cain/ **His best friend is a satyr, he can pick your pockets with ease, and he's been kicked out of 15 schools. Can you spell son of Hermes or what? He's a little snarky but who cares? Not him! "Life isn't worth living unless there are jokes."

**Artemis Cabin:**

**Ariana Harman/F/15 (immortal)/nalalya/ **Technically, she's a daughter of Athena and I don't know how, but her mom hates her. She's a Hunter of Artemis so she's never been to Camp Half-Blood before, but who knows? There's always a first for everything. And maybe this courageous blonde will make an appearance this Summer. "Try and you will succeed."

**Arethusa/F/1000+ (immortal)/alexandra/ **Once a beautiful Naiad who had her whole eternal life ahead of her. And now she's a beautiful Huntress, traversing the world with Lady Artemis and her fellow Hunters. She might be a bit full of herself, but aren't all Hunters aloof when they smell _boys_? "The Gods are so bipolar."

**Melissa/F/16 (immortal)/ safari/ **Egoistical doesn't begin to describe her. She's tough she's fierce and she doesn't need a man's help to get to the top. All she needs are her sister Hunters and her Lady Artemis. "Not classic, just classy."

**Maddison "Maddy'/F/IMMORTAL/HairspiderfromAustralia1998/ **I'm too lazy to fill this out. She's in the story. WHOOT!

**Yasmine Moon/F/210 (immortal)/My Bro's Girlie Friend/ **Too lazy to write a bio. Eh...**  
**

**Apollo Cabin:**

**Emmarina "Emmie" Aniramme/F/12/Emmarina/ **Her mom's demigod blood gave an extra kick to her already strong smell, so monsters found her with ease. By far, she's had the worst childhood. She has a low self-esteem, but she's a fighter. "If I pass out, don't bother saving me. I'm already dead."

**Danni Anderson/F/17/waterpoloplayer/ **Danni is a dedicated dancer and her life _is _dancing, so I wouldn't mess with her when she's training or she'll whip your ass. She might not be the brightest but she'll stick by you through thick and thin. "Beauty, no matter how hidden by pain and lies, is visible."

**Allia "Allie" Maria Barren/F/13/HunterSalvatore7/ **She's outrun Hellhounds before and has a tattoo of a bat on her thigh. This girl is definitely not a standard Apollo camper. She's different, but can she win the heart of the Great Nico di Angelo, himelf? "So stick that in your juicebox and SUCK IT!"

**Aiden Blues/M/19/SeiRelo/ **Clearly, he's a son of Apollo. With a singing voice like an angel and a recording studio for his bedroom, he can heal you with a single song, a gift most children of Apollo have. He's a bit hard-headed and disputatious. Let's see what trouble he'll stir up. "Tsk. If you think you can beat me, I'll let you try"

**Nicole Bella Johnson/F/13/ NewbieCool/ **A daughter of Apollo who loves the midnight sky and everything about music. She's friendly and sweet but she's so shy, she'll clam up at first. A cute ginger who despises the Aphrodite cabin but deals with them anyway. "On your feet, lose your seat."

**Prosper "Posy" Esmerelda Aaron/F/14/ **With a personality as bright as bright as her blue eyes, she might even outshine her father, the God of the Sun. A happy-go-lucky kind of girl who always looks at the brightside and searches for the Sun behind the clouds. "The sun will definitely shine brighter tomorrow."

**Peter Grayson/M/15/independandtwriter-137/ **He's not one to get into a fight, but he rocks socks with his wicked bow and arrow. He's been crushing on his long-time best bud, Syd. But will he ever have the nerves to ask her out? "Life is like archery. You aim for something then you go for it."

**Ephron Archer/M/19/Me4everNatalie/ **Naturally he's got both his parents dashing good looks and his dad's famous archery skills. He loves his mommy but she's a fashion designer trying to force him into the business. So he said no way, mom, and made a break for it. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

**Hephaestus Cabin: **

**Lexa Drake/F/15/mia/ **A unique child of Hephaestus, she has that rare ability to control fire. Let's just hope she doesn't burn the camp down *cough Leo cough*. She's got a fiery temper and if you ever get on her bad side you're probably on fire.

**Slater O'Riley/M/16/girlreadsalot/ **This red-head has magic hands that can create just about any weapon you could think of. He's a goofball who messes with fire. A happy-go-lucky kind of person who just goes with the flow.

**Paul Hornet/M/13/Me4everNatalie's Brother/ **He's a bit messy and has a really bad temper that sometimes causes him to hurt people, but it's all good. Other than that he's a pretty awesome guy who loves to have fun. "REMARKABLE!"

**Raphael "Dynamite" Star/M/15/Zinc Son of Eris/ **Even though there's a huge chance he will blow up in your face, he's a pretty great guy. Being a great friend and listener. Unlike most, he doesn't wear his CHB tee. "With dynamite, anything is possible."**  
**

**Aphrodite Cabin:**

**Castilla Drake/F/12/lena/ **The average Aphrodite Barbie girl. She's got designer clothes, perfect hair, and the gift of charmspeak. What more could you ask for from a daughter of Aphrodite? "Life's not perfect."

**Emmett Adonis Valentine/M/18/BellaRosa17/ **This Pretty Boy has a lot more to him than golden curls and blue eyes. He's a lot smarter than he seems and he can tell whether it's love or lust talking, a rare ability of Aphrodite kids called "Lovelie" (haha gettit? like lovely, but it's lovelie). "I'd never fight such a beautiful lady."

**Evan van Trixen/M/15/Akhelios and Delphin Inc/ **Sure he's a little weird for an Aphrodite kid, but what _isn't _weird at this camp? He can read people very easily and can tell when they lie, an ability similar to lovelie. With his blue hair, he stands out among the rest. But that's what it's all about isn't it? "Crap Diem" (haha i gettit)

**Lara Comacho/F/14/Vapor/ **She's not fond of the traditions of Aphrodite (breaking a boy's heart as a rite of passage) and she rejects most any form of love or affection from boys. She has flaming red hair and a temper to match. "Life is short, live it to your best!"

**Lyric Tahir/F/16/Marya-Badica-Ivashkov/ **She's practically Drew's personal assistant. She's got this "one-week girlfriend" policy that she tends to stick to, but then again, maybe this summer will be different. "Pain is good. It lets you know you're alive."

**Rose Harris/F/17/leah/ **A real life Barbie Girl. She's got that perfect blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, and beautiful heart-shaped face, with a rockin' bod. Who doesn't love her (besides herself)? Born on Saint Valentine's Day, this girl has a knack for love. "Just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm a slut."**  
**

**Ares Cabin:**

**Cato Robinson/M/19/Drace Hallader/ **Who knew an asian boy could be so cruel and ruthless? I mean, he kicks children for God's sake! Wow.. Obviously, he belongs in the Ares Cabin where other kids share his interest of scaring little children. "Watch your back. You never know what will be there. Maybe an arrow or a knife. Either way, you're dead."

**Paige Davis/F/15/daughter-of-ares/ **She's a fighter who doesn't give a rat's ass about what people think. Not as bright as Athena, not as pretty as Aphrodite, not as fast as Hermes, not as drunk as Dionysus, not as obsessed with cereal as Demeter, but she sure is stubborn like Ares! "Oh, snap."

**Abbey-Rose Bell Heart/F/13/HairyspiderfromAustralia1998/**She's definitely Ares's girl. She's from across the pond, but she's not afraid to whip the Americans butt with her spear. She's tough as a nail but as loyal as a dog. "Suck it up, Princess."

**Josh "JJ" Luke Jay/M/15/HairyspiderfromAustralia1998/ **He's a hardcore fighter who lusts for blood. With two daggers called Fight and Blood he can slit your throat with a flick of his wrist and decapitate you a second after. "Enjoy life while you can. It's gonna end soon anyway."

**Dionysus Cabin:**

**Jillian "Jill" Gomez/F/12/mia/ **Her mother and Mr. D met in a bar and got in on (no surprise there). The result being this ditzy blonde. Most think she's adorable but really she's the weirdest girl in the world and more. "Normal is _sooooooo _overrated."**  
**

**Demeter Cabin:**

**Clay Miller/M/16/Reptile Princess/ **He might not be the sharpest tool in the shed and he has a dark past but this handsome young man will protect his friends from anything. Strong and fast, he makes the perfect fighting companion, just don't ask about his childhood. "Every person has their demons they gotta chase down."

**Carter McGone/M/15/Kat/ **He's a sweet little cutie pie that can easily cut your throat. He's a softie on the inside and has a knack for growing plants. "Challenge; the harder the conflict, the more glorious the triumph."

**Kamryn Monatee/F/17/MarauderofHogwarts/ **She's got the looks of Aphrodite, but she's no sweetie-pie. She can take a punch as well as throw one. She loves to brighten the mood and won't ever back down from at fight. She'll kick your ass with her green thumb. "Dunno if Snow White's house is near or far away but I know I had the Best Day with you today."

**Hestia Cabin: **

**Annalyse Darke/F/17/Kaliana Lorelei/ **Though she's calm most of the time, she has a fiery temper. With the blessing of Hestia, she can control fire with a flick of her wrist. If you mess with her you're going to be in for a major BURN! "Every cloud has a silver lining."

**Ana Kurrington/F/13/Kat/ **She's almost the exact opposite of her sister. While Annalyse can conjure up blazing flames, Ana can make only a small flicker in the palm of her hand. But she has the flaming eyes of her mother, marking her as Hestia's child.

**Erica Gwo/F/17/Me4everNatalie/ **She's a little shy at first, but she's a million times awesome! She's a master when it comes to martial arts because her Oriental dad taught her those rockin' awesome Kung Fu moves! "You not C-sian! You not B-sian! You Asian!"

**Hecate Cabin:**

**Aline Delacroix/F/15/Diathim of Light/ **Aline has raven black hair and strange gold eyes, distinguishing her as a daughter of Hecate. A funny girl with a love for soda pop. Trained in the magical arts, she can easily get back at you. There's nothing she does better than revenge."Just go with the Flow."

**Morpheus Cabin:**

**Deuce Darling/M/15/Kat/ **While he struts the streets of Camp Half-Blood in his "got Sleep?" tee, he's a risk-taking back-talking smart-alicky guy who kicks ass at battle. Though he's an awesome guy, some of his jokes can put you to sleep, literally.

**So those are our campers so far! So, as you can see I need AT LEAST one for each cabin. And maybe some satyrs if you feel like it. I guess, since the Poseidon cabin has enough campers then I'll start there. So, expect a chapter either tonight or tomorrow or in the coming week. Thanks! And keep those campers coming!**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	3. New Girl

**Demigods: Summer**

**Da-da-da! So, this chapter takes place in the Poseidon Cabin (mainly). Percy still lives in that cabin a long with a few campers you guys submitted. Read on, to see who! And I'm sorry if Riordan's characters look a bit OoC. Just apologizing ahead of time.**

**Stella Jackson-Jameson's POV**

Apparently, I was at Camp Half-Blood where I was to learn how to survive. I had been claimed a few days earlier, in front of the entire Freshman class. And I still, very clearly, remember the glowing trident directly above my head. It finally disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Fortunately (or at least that's what Fern told me), my "guardian satyr", Fern, was there. She wiped their memories and managed to knock me out long enough to get me to camp.

So, here I am, dressed in an orange t-shirt, skinny jeans, and my favorite pair of blue Converse. Fern led me to a huge, low building made of a rough gray stone. There were various shells covering it, making it look like the bottom of the ocean floor.

"Here's your cabin! Go ahead and check it out! Percy should be in there…" Fern says in a chipper voice and trotted off to her satyr buddies (which I still couldn't get used to).

I nervously opened the door and peeked my head in and took a look around. There were several bunks, with silk cerulean sheets, pushed against the wall. Three of them were messy. One had pictures of a blonde-haired girl taped to the wall beside it, another one had a collection of shells on the window-sill right next to it, and the last one in the corner had books stacked up on top of each other. In the corner to the left there was a salt-water fountain (don't ask how I knew that) with water gurgling out of the stone fish's mouth and into the basin. The walls were a shimmering abalone with coral all over it.

While I stood in shock, examining the cabin that was supposed to be my new home, a young man walked out from the corner, a bowl of Lucky Charms in his hand and a milk-mustache on his face. He had shaggy black hair, bright green eyes, and there were multiple scars on his body.

"Did you stick your face in the bowl or what?" I ask, jokingly.

The boy smiles. "Yes, I did. Now, who are you?"

I extend a hand. "Stella Jackson-Jameson. You?"

At the moment, the boy was stuffing his face with the "magically delicious" cereal and he spit the stuff out, making a mess on the floor. "PFFBT! Did you say Jackson?"

"Uh, yeah. Did you just spit Lucky Charms on the floor?" I ask, edging away from his rainbowy mess.

"What's your mother's name?" He asked.

I back up a bit. "Whoa, man. A bit personal. Let me give it a shot. What is _your _name?"

Just then, two girls come in. One had long chestnut hair that was tied up in a ponytail and the other had dark brown hair that was plastered to her forehead by sweat.

"New girl!" the sweaty one shrieked and ran to me, with arms wide open.

Even though, she was covered in sweat, I hugged her anyway. "Yeah. I guess. I'm Stella Jackson-Jameson."

"The name's Emily Gagne!" She said and released me. She wiped her forehead and smiled brightly.

The other girl walked passed me saying, "My name's Phoenix." She looked to the boy. "Percy, clean up your Lucky Charms. It's the second time this week that that's happened." She turned to me, focusing her blue eyes on me. "And did you say your name was Jackson?" Emily had walked into the bathroom to change.

I rolled my eyes, "Why does everyone keep asking me that? And yes, my name is Jackson!"

"Oh, it's just that Percy's last name is Jackson too." Phoenix said and nodded towards the boy, pulling a clean Camp Half-Blood T-shirt out of a drawer.

"Exactly! So what's your mom's name?" Percy chimed in. Emily returned and Phoenix disappeared into the bathroom.

I shrugged. "I have an adoptive mom. Her name is Abigail, but she told me that my biological mom's name is Sally Jackson."

Percy's green eyes bugged out. "Seriously? My mom's name is Sally Jackson, too! You don't think…"

"Don't think what?"

Phoenix stepped in again and told me, "He thinks that maybe you guys are siblings. Which is highly likely."

Emily joined our conversation and piped, "Well, technically we're all siblings here. But I think he means same mom _and _dad."

"And the only mortal Poseidon ever truly loved was Percy's mother." Phoenix added.

"So… we are siblings?" I ask, a little confused.

Percy nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! Welcome to Cabin Three, little sis!" He pauses. "I gotta tell Annabeth about this!" And at that, he leaves the cabin.

I look back at the girls, "Who's Annabeth?"

"Percy's girlfriend!" Emily says, happily.

Phoenix was sitting at a desk studying a sheet of paper, "Your bunk is the one above Emily's."

"I'm not tired!" I whine.

She looks up momentarily and then glances at Emily. "Hey, Em, take Stella around Camp."

Emily grabs some things and stuffs them inside a dark blue messenger bag and takes my hand and pulls me outside, the sun shining down on us.

"My golly, it's hot out here!" Emily exclaims and extracts blue Vintage Wayfarer sunglasses (**there's a link for a picture of them on my profile)**. She places them on her face and hands me an identical pair but they're purple.

She leads me around all the Cabins sometimes stopping to say hello to campers. She showed me the Forges, where the Hephaestus kids work, the Volleyball court, the Strawberry fields, the Pegasi stables, and the huge Pine that signifies the border of Camp. During the whole tour though, she looks distracted, like she's looking for someone.

While she glanced around I observed the Amphitheatre and the campers running about. Emily's hand was still around my wrist and we were both thoroughly distracted. She ran straight into a boy toppling over and dragging me into the crash.

Emily got up without a problem and helped the boy up, too. But I had to heave myself up, rubbing my head. "Thanks, Emily."

She ignored my comment and squealed. "Nico!"

"Hey, Emily. Who's the newbie?" Nico said. He had long black hair to his shoulder and pale skin, he was dressed in all black.

"Oh, this is Stella." Emily said, but didn't bother looking at me.

Nico nodded and grinned at me. "Welcome to Camp, Stella."

I smile back. "Glad to be here."

"So, you're having fun so far?" he asked, looking genuinely interested.

I give him a sideways-grin. "Well, if you call seeing Percy spew Lucky Charms all over the place as "fun" then yes."

Nico laughed. "That's Percy, for you." He glanced behind his shoulder. "Hey, my sister, Bianca's calling me. I gotta go. I'll be seeing you, right?"

"Most definitely." I nod and wave good-bye.

"Good. See ya, New Girl." He winks and runs off.

Before I can say anything, Emily jumps up waving her hand at Nico shouting, "Bye, Nico! I'll see you tomorrow!"

When she's done, she turns to me with a dreamy look on her face. "Isn't he just adorable!"

"Uh… yeah." I glance around a bit and say, "Forgive me if this is personal, but do you like… _like _him?"

Emily looks at me and quickly replies. "Of course! He's only the most amazing guy ever!" She blabbers on and on, while I am lost in thought.

_He is kind of cute… But no. No, Emily likes him. And if I've learned anything, girls do not date their friend's crushes. _And I resolve to stay as far away from him. _But I promised to see him later! God, this is so confusing!_

**Emily Gagne's POV**

After we saw my cutie-pie Nico, Stella started acting weird. She was way more quieter, but I didn't care. More time to talk about Nico! All the way back to Cabin Three, I gushed about Nico.

"He and his sister are children of Hades and some people think that's weird, but I think it's awesome. There's another girl in the Hades Cabin too! But I don't see her a lot. Don't you just love the way he talks? The way he walks? It's so… Nico! Wow… He's really amazing!" I talk, rapidly. And by the time Apollo has made his trip across the sky, we're home.

Percy was back and Phoenix was on her bunk lining up her seashells. I burst into the Cabin and announced, "I saw Nico today!"

Percy rolls his eyes and says, "You see Nico everyday. You're like the personal stalker he never wanted."

"So not true! You're just jealous because you're not allowed to stalk people!" I say triumphantly and flop back onto my bunk.

Stella was already perched on the bunk above me and hung her head over the edge so that she was looking at me upside down. "It did look like you were a bit of a stalker." She said with a mock thinking face.

I scoff, "What do you know?" and toss a pillow at her. She catches it and launches it at Percy. He deflects it and it bounces off the ceiling and hit Phoenix on the back of her head.

"Ow! Guys!" she exclaims. When she realizes it was a pillow, she picks it up and looks back at us, an evil grin on her face. "So, you want to play that game, do you?" And she throws it at my face.

"Oh, it's on now!" I yell, and grab my designated "Pillow-Fighting Pillow" and charge into battle. Percy and Stella are already on the battlefield (aka the Floor of our Cabin) battling it out with the pillow of their choice.

I slam my pillow over Phoenix's head and she strikes my side with the back of her pillow. Stella whacks Percy's head with such force the pillow bursts into a million feathers.

"Snow!" Stella cries and opens up her mouth only to get filled with feathers. She spits them all out and we all laugh in unison.

I like the new girl.

**So, how was it? Like it? Hate it? Flames are accepted. Any suggestions?**

**I will not write in any of Riordan's characters POVs. And every time I post a new chapter (excluding this one) the Camper Registry will be updated. So check often, every time you submit a Demigod!  
**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**

**PS I was reported for having an "interactive story" but who cares? They'll have to take this story down themselves. And just because I don't "make up my own characters" doesn't mean I'm not a good writer, so they can just shove it.  
**


	4. New Guy

**Demigods: Summer**

**Well, I have a lot of time today so here's another chapter. This one is the Apollo kids' time to shine.**

**Thank you guys so much for your feedback from the last chapter!**

**To Vapor, yes I will use Lara, just in a later chapter, okay?**

**Danni Anderson's POV**

I spun and spun and spun. I kept my arms poised in the air above me and I stopped spinning. I bowed to an imaginary audience and graciously accepted their flowers and applause. And then, I stepped back onto the platform the Hephaestus kids built for me and pirouetted and gracefully danced across the stage, when a head of black hair popped around the corner.

Aiden caught me off guard so I fell off the platform on my back. When I got back on my feet I was coughing. "Gods, Aiden! There's this new thing, it's called _knocking._ Maybe you should try it!" I shout and smack the back of his head.

"Haven't heard that one before…" He mutters sarcastically. "Jeez, Dan. You gotta lay off the dancing. Just get out once and a while and chill. Ya know?" He tells me laying back on his bunk.

I cross my arms, stubbornly. "I do to know how to chill. It's just that I choose not to."

"Well, it's not your choice anymore." He grabs my arm and pulls me outside the cabin. "It's time for dinner anyway. Did you hear? There's a couple of new kids!"

Now, he's got my attention. "Really? What cabin?"

Aiden shrugs. "I dunno. I heard it's a girl and a guy. Connor told me that the guy is in _Hera's _cabin."

"Hera? She never has kids! That's her husband's job!"

"Doesn't matter. Its prob'ly not true anyway, you know, the Stoll brothers do that a lot."

I roll my eyes. "I still can't believe that you fell for that unicorn trick."

"Hey, that looked really real." He said defensively.

"It looked like a donkey with a paper horn." I tell him.

Aiden let go of my wrist. "This is why I don't talk to you a lot! You just make fun of me! You're just jealous because I have _imagination._" He says with mock anger, imitating Queen Bee Lissandra Lexington.

I laugh and race him to the Apollo table. And of course, with my nimble dancing feet, I beat him easily. I scan the tables looking for an unfamiliar face. And I spot a girl with dark black hair at the Poseidon table, laughing with her new siblings.

"Aiden! Look!" I gesture towards the always empty Hera table which wasn't so empty today. There sat a boy, about 17, and had messy black hair. He was all alone and I was tempted to go over and comfort him.

"Wow. Poor guy… Hey, you wanna go talk to him?" Aiden asks.

I nod and say to my sister, Allia. "Allie, you wanna say hi to the new kid?"

"Sure!" She immediately gets up from the table, tugging my hand.

We walk across the lawn to the Hera table. I said hi to Silena and Lara at the Aphrodite Table, Malcolm at Athena, and when I stopped to say hello to Nyx at the Hades Table, Allie gave Nico a flirty wink and a wave. He was distracted and only nodded in her general direction. He was too interested in watching the new girl to notice my sister.

After greeting everybody, Aiden got impatient and dragged us to the Hera table. He plopped down on the seat beside the boy while Allie and I slid into the seat across from him.

"Hey, welcome to Camp Half-Blood! I'm Aiden Blues and these are my sisters." He greets the boy.

He looks up and nods.

We exchange nervous looks and we know each other so well we can read each other so easily, it's like we're having a conversation.

Allie scrunches up her nose. _This guy's boring. Can we leave?_

I shake my head and tilt it toward the boy. _Give him a chance. Maybe he's shy._

_I dunno… Maybe Allie's right, we should leave._ Aiden shrugs his shoulders.

I roll my eyes. _Fine. You guys can leave, but don't come running back to me when you aren't friends with the new guy._

Allie and Aiden shrug their shoulders wave good-bye. As Allie takes a head-start Aiden follows her shouting to me, "See ya, sucka!"

"So… what's your name?" I start awkwardly.

The boy looks up again and says, "Derrick Gonzalez." He glances to the side and back at me. "You?"

"Danni Anderson. So how's camp treating you?" I reply.

"Just fine. Thanks for asking." He looks away again.

I follow the direction he's looking at and find that he's peering over at the Zeus Table, where Jason Grace and Lissa eat. "T-that's good. Where did you live before this?"

"Maine. Turns out my best friend is a satyr and he brought me here." Derrick says, like the conversation is finished.

But it's not finished unless I say so. "What do you say about me showing you around tomorrow?"

Derrick looks at me and responds almost immediately, "Sure. Sounds good."

I smile. "Great. Tomorrow at 10. I'll meet you at your door."

He nods and returns to his meal and I go back to my table.

Aiden and Allie pounce on me. "How'd it go? Did you get anything out of him?" they ask frantically.

I raise my hands in a type of "whoa, Nelly." Gesture and tell them. "His name is Derrick Gonzalez and he's from Maine. He's a bit shy, and I think he has a crush on the Bee. And I'm s'posed to give him a tour of Camp tomorrow."

"Really? He's crushing on the Bee?" Allie squeals.

"Who cares about the Bee! Why is he a child of Hera?" Aiden asks.

I shrug my shoulders, "I dunno. But there's only one way to find out, though." Aiden and Allie know what I'm talking about.

"The Stoll Brothers."

**Think I did well. Tell me what you think. And as for drama, that comes in later chapters because right now I'm introducing the characters and their personalities and all that other crap. So, for now, I'll squeeze in humor and action and whatnot.**

**Hope you enjoy the story! I won't be able to update everyday like this (it's only because I had a free weekend) but I promise I won't leave this story behind. My usual update margin would prob'ly be 3-15 days. Just to let you know. So don't expect too much out of me. And if you do get a chapter in under 3 days it's prob'ly because I'm writing it in the dead of night under a pile of blankets.**

**Anywhoo, have fun!**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	5. Break Your Heart

**Demigods: Summer!**

**Hello, everybody! I have some more time so here's another chapter. Aphrodite's kids are here now. Let's see how they prepare for "beddy-bye".**

**Castilla Drake's POV**

Drew, the pretty Asian girl who was second-in-command (**remember Silena didn't die, but neither did Drew, sadly…), **stood before us and announced, "Since Silena is at her dad's for the week, we can _finally _get the new kids to go through their Rite of Passage!" She sighs and fans herself. "Oh, I remember when I did! I got him to fall in love in just _5 days_! And I snapped his heart it half!" She grasps her hands together. "Now, we have gotten four new kids since the last Rite of Passage Ceremony which was two months ago so, each of them has one week to find someone, make them fall in love, and then break their heart! It should be easy, especially if you can charmspeak…" She says mysteriously and I know she's talking about me because her eyes linger on me for a second.

"Yeah. I should be so lucky." Another new one, like me, says. I think her name is Lara.

Drew's eyes narrows and glares at her. Then, she checks her sparkly pink watch. "So, it's 7 o'clock and we have 3 hours 'til lights out everybody! To the new ones, you can go ahead and scope the place out for potentials." She winks and approaches me.

"I think you'll be able to do it more than the others. Besides you have charmspeak on your side." She winks and begins to walk towards the bathroom. Drew turns back and says, "Good luck, honey."

I'm about to tell her I can't do this "rite of passage" because I'm 12, but she doesn't listen.

I see Lara looking at me funny, so I turn to my friend, Belinda (**an OC that I made up 5 seconds ago)**, who was also new. "I don't think it'll be that hard. Plus, Lacy says it'll be a piece of cake. She just says that we should go and look for someone worthy of our "heart-breaking" or at least that's what Drew calls it."

"Okay. But I'm only 12! I'm too young to have a boyfriend, let alone break a boy's heart." I confide.

"Hmm… I'm sure Drew will understand." She tells me patting my shoulder. "Now, come with me! We've got to find me a target! The sooner I can get this over with the better." She grabbed two disposable cameras and left the cabin.

I pull my designer hoodie around me and follow Belinda out the door. Belinda is tall, blonde, and 15. She's beautiful but all of us are, we're children of Aphrodite. She came here a week before me and I've been here for two weeks. Even though, I'm the one with charmspeak I know she can pull this off, no problem.

She pats a space next to her on a bench. "You pick three potentials, and I'll pick three, then we'll pick the one I'll go after."

"Do you have any criteria? Like does he have to be blonde? Tall? Strong?" I ask.

"Huh. You know I didn't think about it. And on second thought, yes, I do. He has to be tall and handsome. Not cute; handsome. Doesn't matter what hair color. And I like blue eyes the best."

I nod, "'Kay then. Let's find you a target!" And I get up from the bench and start "wandering" around Camp.

There were a lot of people running around, rushing to get back to their cabins so they can wash up and go to sleep. There was this one boy who was relatively handsome; he had dirty blonde hair that fell over his eyes and chocolate brown eyes, and he had muscle, he looked to be around 16 years. I snapped a picture of him and proceeded down the path. As I passed the Pegasi stables I spotted a boy about 15 with dark brown hair and light green eyes. I took a picture of him, from behind a bush. Gods, I feel like such a stalker. Lastly, I found a boy getting slapped by a girl by the lake. He had sun-bleached blonde hair and striking blue eyes and of course I took the picture from behind a tree.

I walked back happily, pleased with my results. I glance at my watch and see that it's 7:45. Perfect. I made my way to the bench where Belinda was supposed to be. When I arrived I saw something I seriously did not want to see.

Belinda was there, but she was on top of a boy, sitting in his lap, kissing him fiercely. Her hands were tangled in his dark golden hair and her legs wrapped around his waist. He had his hands on her hips, holding her close, and I bet they were itching to move further. And I swear I heard one of them moan, very loudly. Plus, I'm pretty sure they were tonguing. Gross! Belinda removed her mouth from his and moved it to his neck. And I had seen enough, it made me sick.

"So, I guess you picked your target already?" I said and both of them jumped apart.

They looked around confused and a little dazed from their make out session, then Belinda spotted me. "Castilla! Hey… Well, this is awkward…"

Definitely awkward, since her arms were still linked around his neck and her legs latched to his waist. "We gotta get back. And you are?" I address the boy, coldly.

He cleared his throat, "Clay Miller. Demeter Cabin." He says in a country accent.

Belinda giggles and blushes even deeper and so does "Clay".

"Pleasure." I say. "Come on, Belinda. Let's go."

She looks back at me then at Clay. After a few seconds she got up, pecked him on the cheek, flipped her hair to the side, and waved good-bye to Clay.

While we walked back to the Cabin I heard Clay whistle and Belinda giggled again. "What the hell was that?" I ask her.

"That was Clay." She says, rolling her eyes at my foolishness.

"So, you're going to break his heart?"

Belinda has a look of shock in her eyes. "What? Never!"

"Well, that's what this whole 'outing' was for!" I tell her.

"Forgive me, I was distracted!" She replies.

I cut her off, "Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted the Cootie Fest!"

She rolls her eyes again, "Oh, come on! Just you wait. In a couple of years, you'll be doing the same and you'll _love _it." And at that she throws her hair back and enters the cabin.

I imitate her in a ridiculously high voice. "Oh, you'll loooooooooooooove it! Pfft. Yeah, right."

I follow her in and throw my jacket on my bed and throw myself on the bed. I grab a book out of my personal chest. _Twilight_. I'm in no mood for a romance so I toss it back in and grab a new one. _Midsummer Night's Dream. _No, thanks. _Harry Potter. _Finally, a book I can endure.

Leaning back on my pillow I open the book and read and read and read. I read to the point where I fell asleep and I don't know who, but someone pulled the covers over me and tucked me in. While I slept, I didn't know that in the dead of night Belinda had slipped outside to meet a certain someone.

I'm not going to break someone's heart. No way, no how.

**Ooh. Where's Belinda off to? And will Drew allow Castilla to skip the Rite of Passage? Well, I don't know either. Because I'm making this up as I go. =]**

**Hoped you liked it. Flames are allowed. Tell me what you want to happen next or which cabin I should do. Love ya guys!**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**

**PS. The song for this chapter is Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz for the general reason. And Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift.**


	6. Cabinly Love

**YOU MUST READ EVERY SINGLE FREAKING WORD IN THIS REALLY DISCURSIVE AUTHOR'S NOTE. And then you'll get to the chapter =]**

**Hey, ya'll! Well, I already told you I won't be able to update every single day and most likely I won't update on weekdays, because I'm in middle school taking high school classes so I have a huge homework load and I have a life and sports and all that good stuff. So, please stop telling me to update or else I get unmotivated and won't update.**

**Okay, so to all you people reading this… NO MORE GIRL SUBMISSONS! Sorry, but there are **_**way **_**too many girls right now and the male population at Camp Half-Blood is minute. The only way you can submit a girl is if she is a Hunter of Artemis. But don't go submitting 50 hunters now. And please, please make them unique. For most of these campers their good qualities are "kind, friendly, funny, brave" and the bad are "stubborn and not very trusting". Seriously? That's why some of your characters are changed a bit, because I need **_**variety**_**. Just because they're all related in one way or another doesn't mean they're exactly alike.**

**Sorry about that super long rant, but I had to get it off my chest. AND, there's a quest coming up! And I need you guys to vote for the campers who get to go! I have the first 36 names in a hat at the moment, and the first 12 I pick out will be the ones eligible for the quest. Do not get upset if your camper is not picked. If your camper is picked, don't vote for them just because they're yours. I want you to vote for the three campers you'd think would work best together. And actually get out of the quest **_**alive.**_

**AND THE CAMPERS ELIGIBLE FOR THE QUEST ARE AS FOLLOWS**

-Lissandra "Lissa" Asteria Lexington, Daughter of Zeus

-Prosper "Posy" Esmerelda Aaron, Daughter of Apollo

-Cato Robinson, Son of Ares

-Lyric Tahir, Daughter of Aphrodite

-Danni Anderson, Daughter of Apollo

-Elise O'Blanca, Daughter of Hermes

-Stella Jackson-Jameson, Daughter of Poseidon

-Castilla Drake, Daughter of Aphrodite

-Clay Miller, Son of Demeter

-Aiden Blues, Son of Apollo

-Evan van Trixen, Son of Aphrodite

-Annalyse Drake, Daughter of Hestia

**The poll is located on my profile.**

**So, on to the story. People requested Hades AND Zeus so I'll make this chapter extra long. And I know how much you guys like extra long chapters =] And I'll throw in some other Cabins. I mean, the more the merrier, right?**

**Oh, and a side-note, Bianca never joined the Hunters so she is now 15.**

**So, enjoy some Cabinly Love!**

**Sydney Preston's POV**

The morning sun (aka Apollo's rockin' awesome convertible **link on my profile!) **broke through the thin silk curtains hanging over the windows, casting a yellow light on the black, marble floor. I stretched my arms and yawned loudly, the usual wake-up call for the Hades kids. I sit up and smooth my hair out and swing my legs over the side of the bed and stretch again, shaking off another dreamless sleep. I walk across the room groggily and crash into a wall.

"Crap!" I say. "Stupid wall. It just _had _to choose today to be here."

Nyx, still half-asleep in her bunk groaned. "Nnnn… It's there everyday. Now go back to sleep."

Suddenly, Bianca walked out of the bathroom her hair tied back and she looked ready to start the day."Morning, guys!" She says cheerfully.

"Guh Moornzing, sizz." Nico mumbles, his head buried into his pillow.

"Where are you off to?" I ask, curiously.

Bianca smiles. "Apollo Cabin invited me to join them for Archery."

"Wait. What? You're not serious." Nyx says, finally awake.

"I'm positive that's what they told me… Unless "Meet us tomorrow at 7 at the Archery Range." Has some sort of hidden meaning then that's totally different." She responds sarcastically.

I retreat into the bathroom because I'm no good at what people call "socializing". And I tend to be the girl in the corner, staying out of everyone's way, and avoiding the spotlight, which suits me just fine. Before I close the door behind me I pick out a fresh Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and my favorite jeans. I don't take as long as Bianca to get ready, but to avoid conversation I take my sweet time. I finish changing and I stare at my reflection in the mirror framed with obsidian. My bright blue eyes study myself. I analyze my curly black hair that falls to the middle of my back and frames my oval-shaped tanned face. I shrug and walk out, hopefully everyone's gone off to finish their Camp Activities.

Luckily, I did not miss breakfast. Katie, Cammie, and Nico were still at the table. Nico was still wolfing down what seemed to be his third plate while Katie and Cammie slowly nibbled at their eggs, not talking. Nico looks up and nods at me and continues tearing his bacon to pieces.

"Enjoying your breakfast?" I ask.

He looks up and nods. Then he grins real big, revealing his white teeth with chewed up bacon bits stuck in his mouth.

"Oh, keep it to yourself!" I scold him. At that, he grins even bigger, showing off his stuffed mouth.

Just then, the new girl, Stella, I think her name is, walks to our table and sits next to me, across from Nico. Which, incidentally, he turns his head to the side real quick and spits out his mushed-up breakfast onto the grass, trying to cover up his previous foolishness.

Stella tries to stifle a giggle but I laugh out loud. "Smooth move."

"Shut up." He mumbles, casting me a dirty look, then turning to Stella. "Hi, Stella. How ya doing?"

She smiles and replies "Oh, I'm doing just fine. I was wondering if you would join me at the Pegasi stables. The Aphrodite kids refuse to teach me. And Percy's off with Annabeth somewhere. So you're my last resort."

"How kind." He glances at the rest of us to see our opinions. I eagerly nod, Katie rolls her eyes, Cammie cocked her head to the side like she's still trying to figure out this girl. "Sure. Uh. How about we get there before the Aphrodite kids do?"

And with that, Nico and Stella head off to the Pegasi Stables. Lucky them. They weren't stuck with Katie, the most disrespectful girl in Camp and Cammie, she's not all bad and she's a good practice partner and everything but I can't figure her out. She's only been here a few months, so she's still a mystery.

_WHAM!_

A cushioned arrow nails me straight on the back of my neck. I whip around and try to find the Half-Blood who did it. My eyes scan the Camp and find a bunch of Hermes kids laughing their heads off. The center of them is the newest, Elise O' Blanca. She's got a silver bow in her hands, the kind only the Hunters have access to. The Stoll Brothers must have knicked them from one of the Hunters last time they "visited".

I stalk over to them, hands clenched in fists, and my eyes are probably becoming that stormy blue they usually are when I'm mad. No, scratch that. I'm furious. I've had it up to here with those idiots. Last week they stole my sword Deathbringer (made purely out of the water from the River Styx) and threatened to drop it into the hearth.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I spat at Elise.

She blinks and says. "My name's Elise. You?"

I roll my eyes. "You bloody well know my name, you useless twit. Now why don't you stop acting like such a child and get over yourselves." This time it's directed at the whole cabin.

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." Elise tells me, bravely.

Oh, no she did not just say that. "I won't! It's time you Hermes kids get a taste of your own medicine."

"Is that so? Well, how do you plan on settling the score?" Elise retorts.

"Capture the Flag. Tomorrow. Hades versus Hermes." I state calmly, I barely notice the rest of my cabin and the other cabins gathering 'round.

Elise puffs out her chest and replies, "You're on!" She turns to the Hermes crowds and thrusts her fist in the air and they respond with cheers, with fists flying up in the air.

**Aurora Thorn's POV**

Just a normal day at our Zeus table, Jason, Lissa, and Violet sat opposite of me, Angela (**Angela is 17. Not 16. Typo!**) and Chaz (**another OC I came up with**). The weekly Capture the Flag match is tomorrow and I can't stop bouncing in my seat.

Angela laughs at me and pokes my shoulder. "Stop that! You're making the table shake!" As if to prove her point her glass of water topples over.

"Whoa! How'd that happen?" I exclaim and examine the glass.

She points at the Poseidon table and winks at Phoenix who waves back cheerily. "I had some help."

"Anyway, why _are _you so jumpy?" Jason asks.

I roll my eyes, as if the answer was obvious. "Oh, come on. You know me well enough to know the answer."

Lissa nudges him and whispers in his ear.

His face lights up like he's having a "Eureka!" moment. "OHHHH! I get it now."

"No dip, Sherlock." I tell him.

"Sherlock Holmes, fictional character. Portrayed by Robert Downey Jr. in the movie Sherlock Holmes. Sidekick John Watson." Chaz says.

Vi looks at him curiously and says to him, "You know, sometimes I think you belong in the Athena cabin. Are you sure you're Zeus's kid?"

"Absolutely, 100%, positively sure." He confirms, pushing his glasses up his nose.

I catch Lissa staring at the sun again (with sunglasses of course). "Hey, Lissa. Dreaming about Apollo again?"

She scowls at me. "Dreaming about Derrick again?"

I blush a bright red, the same color as our ripe strawberries, and she continues. "Yeah, that's right. You _wish _he'd have you."

"Guys, don't go there again." Angela pleads. She glances behind her shoulder and pulls at my sleeve. "Hey, look over there!" She points to where the Hades and Hermes kids are gathered up in a group.

In desperate need of changing the subject I latch on to Angela's distraction and say, "Wonder what's going on… Let's go check it out."

As usual, the cabin nods in agreement and together we walk towards the crowd. It seems that the two cabins were in an argument, Syd representing Hades and Elise for Hermes. There was no sign of the Stoll Brothers. That could not be good. But the two didn't seem to notice.

"Capture the Flag. Tomorrow. Hades versus Hermes." Syd challenges.

And Elise rises to it. "You're on!" The Hermes Cabin erupts in cheers.

Finally! A change for once. Every week it's Athena and Ares, but for once there can be a new rivalry. This'll be so much fun. Chaz knits his eyebrows together and I know he's thinking about which team we should ally with. Whenever we have Capture the Flag we leave it to him to pick which team. He calculates the strengths and weaknesses of the cabins and factors in the terrain and how much of an advantage it would give each cabin, he weighs the choices of possible activity times and chores they could offer us. And in the end he picks the team most likely to win and offers the best benefits.

We listen in as Chaz does his calculations. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Syd snorts.

"Oh, I'll do anything. Just don't ask for your wallet back." Elise smirks and a couple of Hermes kids snicker.

"You think you're all high and mighty because you steal and lie but all that makes you is a thief."

Elise doesn't seem to mind her comment. "Don't forget dirty pranksters."

"And you still think you'll win." Syd says.

"And you think you still have a chance." Elsie retorts. The crowd issues an "Ooh."

Syd shrugs with a smile on her face. "Well, anything's possible."

Elise grins and says, "Ever tried nailing Jell-O to a tree? Slamming a revolving door? Or chew air? Yeah. Thought so."

"OHH! YOU JUST GOT BURNED!" Two twin voices come from the back.

We hear two metallic clanks and immediately dozens of white doves emerge and assemble into a V-shape in the sky, flying across camp. Each of them has a golden pouch in their claws. They circle around and just as they pass over the Hades kids the doves release the pouches, each one landing squarely on each child of Hades' head. The pouches explode simultaneously into a cloud of golden dust and the Hades children cough and curse.

Suddenly, the golden powder erupts into small flames that leave burn marks on the top of their heads. Most of them have black hair so it probably wouldn't have made a difference, but if you were a beauty queen you would care.

"_Σας__φοντάν__σακούλες__!__" _Sydney shrieks. (**whenever Greek or Latin is used in a chapter there will be a translator at the end of the chapter) **

While the Hermes Cabin cracks up with laughter the Hades Cabin absolutely _explode _with fury. Arguments break out and I don't know who throws the first punch, but Sydney and Elise are engaged in a full-on fist fight. Once Elise slugs Sydney in the gut, Sydney gives Elise a rough uppercut, knocking her back on the ground. She jumps up swiftly and dusts herself off ready to go again until Chiron makes his way through the crowd.

"Now what is going on here?" he says, looking at Syd and Elise.

In fear of Capture the Flag being cancelled I step out, "Uh… The Stoll Brothers sto- I mean took- Sydney's sword and Elise tried to defend them and I guess they got carried away."

"Hmm… Well, then. Bianca take Sydney to the infirmary and Hallie (**random name I came up with for a daughter of Hermes**) take Elise to the infirmary. Make sure they have different beds across the room." He orders, eyeing Syd's hand on her stomach and Elise's black eye. "As for the Stolls… They'll have to come with me to my office."

Chiron starts to leave, but he turns around and addresses us campers again. "Who will be the teams for Capture the Flag this week?"

I pipe up again. "Hades and Hermes."

He simply nods and as he trots away the Stoll Brothers ask if they can braid his tail and ride him on the way there.

Chaz grabs Jason's arm and drags him back to the table and the rest of us follow.

"Okay. So we're going to team up with…"

**Haha! Fill in the blank! So if you review please tell me who you want on which team. Not just the Zeus cabin, but the others too. So there should be at least 6 cabins each side.**

**It should look something like this (btw it's not going to turn out this way)**

**Hades- Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Apollo, Hecate, Hestia**

**Hermes- Ares, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hestia, Hera, Dionysus**

**So, love, hate, review, or flame. I don't care. Suggestions? There should be about one or two more chapters until Capture the Flag. Please tell me the next Cabin you want to hear from.**

**How about that Cabinly Love?**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	7. Stables Can Be Romantic If They Want To

**Hey, ya'll! I got a really good response to the last chapter. Except for one.. BUT ON A BRIGHTER SIDE! I got a couple more guys! Really happy about that! I'm really really impressed that people noticed how Nico and Stella were missing. And people want to know what Nico and Stella did in the Pegasi Stables. And people really like the whole NicoXStella thing. So their official couple name is NICELLA! Not saying that it's gonna happen, but that's just one couple name. =]**

**This chapter starts in the early morning in Cabin Three.**

**So here's my shot at fluff. Can't guarantee a good turn-out, because this is my first try at **_**actual **_**romance. So be nice and please don't accuse me of doing something retarded and totally cheesy.**

**Stella Jackson-Jameson's POV**

I was woken up early in the morning by a gabble slamming on wood. "Attention! Attention! The Nico di Angelo Fan Club will come to order!" I here Emily announce.

I reach up and find a note taped to my forehead. It was written in Percy's scratchy handwriting.

_Stella,_

_Phoenix and I made a break for it when we heard the fan club coming. I'm going to Annabeth's and Phoenix is going where ever she goes. We didn't want to wake you. We thought you might enjoy it. =P_

_The Best of Luck,_

_PJ _

"Thanks a lot guys." I mutter under my breath. Percy was supposed to teach me how to ride a Pegasus today!

Emily and the girls turn around and look at me. "Oh, Stella. You're awake. Do you wanna join us?" She gestures to the girls sitting in a row on the bunks.

I blinked, startled by the offer. I stare at them curiously and they look back at me, equally confused. Emily sits at the head with a block of wood in her lap and a make-shift gabble in her hand. All of them had their hair in a ponytail and had black clothes on. There were only 5 girls in all, but I'm pretty amazed that they would even form this kind of club. I kinda wanted to see how this would go so I decided to stay and watch.

"Umm… I'm not planning on 'joining' you, but can I stick around and watch?"

She perks up. "Sure! Just stay to the side, while we deal with business." Business? What kind of business could they have?  
"Now girls. Why are you here? Who are you? We want to know." Emily starts. "State your name and why you're here! My name is Emily Gagne. And I'm here because I _love _Nico."

I almost choke on air. She _loves _him? The next girl stands up. "Allia, but you can call me Allie. I'm here because Nico is like, the most _amazing _guy ever! And not to brag or anything, but the other day he _nodded _to me!" She squeals.

"I'm Lyric Tahir and I'm looking for a new boyfriend. Nico looks promising." The group is silent. I heard that this girl, Lyric or whatever, dates guys for only a week or something and dumps them afterwards.

"My name's Callie Grace. Call me Callie. Or Grace. Or Callie Grace. I'm here because I think Nico is the cutest little button in the world!"

And the last girl stands. "Prosper, but call me Posy. I'm here because I really want Nico to notice me!"

I had no idea what to think about these girls. And honestly, I did not want to know more. So while they carried on I slipped out the door and into the morning light.

Honestly, I kind of did like Nico, but I could only imagine what they would do to me if I ended up with him. As if that will ever happen. I went to the Aphrodite kids but they rudely rejected me because they had to begin their "Rite of Passage" ceremony.

I spotted Nico and walked to where he was eating with his sisters. It looked like all the other Hades kids had left for Camp Activities. And at the moment I really wanted to learn how to ride.

Just as I walk up, Nico spits his breakfast on the floor trying to cover it up. I attempt to stifle a giggle while his sister cracks up. "Smooth move."

"Shut up." He tells her and then turns to me. "Hi, Stella. How ya doing?"

I smile in response and say, "Oh, I'm doing just fine. I was wondering if you would join me at the Pegasi Sables. The Aphrodite kids refuse to teach me. And Percy's off with Annabeth somewhere. So you're my last resort."

"How kind. And sure. Uh. How about we get there before the Aphrodite kids do?"

"Race ya there?" I ask him, giving him a slight grin.

He returns the smile, "You're on!" and takes off. I sprint after him, furiously trying to get past him. And of course I succeeded.

"Wow. You're really… fast." Nico panted.

"You're not… so bad… yourself." I reply, my hands on my knees. "So why don't we saddle up these here horses and take 'em for a ride?" I say in a really bad country accent.

"Well let's get a move on little doggies." Nico says in response to my accent.

There was music playing in the background. I had no idea what the song was. Probably an oldies song. As we pass through the front gate to the stables Nico grabs to saddles tossing me one. "Take your pick." Nico says, opening his arms to the wide selections of Pegasi. He walks towards a black one with a white stripe down its nose, handing it a sugar cube. "This is London. London, this is Stella."

_Well, how do you do Ms. Stella? _Said an English voice in my head.

"Whoa!" I exclaim stepping back a bit. "Did he just talk to me?"

Nico nods. "Yup. You're a daughter of Poseidon and Poseidon created horses so it's only natural that you can communicate with horses or horse-like animals."

London seemed a bit offended, since he said _I am not an animal! I am a pure-bred!_

I snicker and say "Whatever you say, buddy." And I pat his mane. "So I can choose any of these?"

"Mmhmm. You're free to choose any Pegasus you want. Don't take the black one though. That one belongs to Percy." Nico warns

"And I'm so scared of Mr. Lucky Charms." I say, mockingly. And he laughs, which gives me the confidence to take a leap of faith and ask. "I can even ride with you on yours?"

It looked like the question took him off guard, so I blushed, thinking I had gone too far. Nico blushes too, "Uh, yeah sure. But it's not the safest thing to do."

I ignore that last comment and smile brightly. "It's just like riding a horse, right?"

"Sorta. Just with wings." Nico replies

"Good. Then we'll be just fine." I swing one leg around London's back and pick myself up and soon I'm placed firmly on his back. I wrap my arms around Nico's waist and he seems to relax.

Nico whispers in London's ear and we take off. Riding a Pegasus is the best experience I've had in my entire life, besides being with Nico. At first, it was a bit uncomfortable but I got used to the feel of London's wings beating against the air. Nico took it slow guiding London and maneuvering the air gently. But I egged him on to kick it up a notch.

"Can't you show off some of your 'tricks'?" I ask.

Nico glances back at me with his chocolate brown eyes (**idk if they are "chocolate brown" in the books but I thought it would be cute correct me if I'm wrong and I'll change the chapter**). "You want tricks?" and I nod expectantly.

That's when he kicks it into full gear and I hold on tight. First he plummets downwards and just as we're about to make contact with the ground he pulls up with such force that we go into an upwards spiral causing me to squeeze his waist. I can tell he's laughing at me, even though the wind around us is so loud. We glide smoothly for a bit when he takes us into multiple loop-de-loops. I scream and laugh with delight feeling so elated right now and I did not want to be anywhere else.

"If you really want to learn how to ride a Pegasus, you're gonna have to get your own." Nico says, landing gently on the ground.

I groaned, but slid off of London anyway. I picked out a pure white mare with huge white wings streaked with silver. "What's your name?" I asked her.

_Mistletoe. And you must be a daughter of Poseidon, I assume. _She says in a beautiful voice

Nodding, I reply, "Yeah. My name's Stella."

_Pleasure. Are you ready to take off? _She asks politely as I slide onto her back.

"Yup. Let's go!" Mistletoe easily lifts off the ground with a single flap of her wings. She glides gently for me so I can get the feel of riding alone. And I quickly learn how to move through the air like Nico does. Nico flies beside me on London, keeping an equal pace with me.

"How's your first time treating ya?" Nico yells across the wind.

"Pretty good. I think I've got the hang of this flying thing." I shout back.

Nico grins and says, "Race ya to the stables!" And I don't even give a response, Mistletoe zooms forward towards the stables building up speed as we go. Nico, being more experienced with his Pegasus beats me.

We lead our Pegasi to their designated stable, which happen to be at opposite ends of the building.

_We'll get them next time. _Mistletoe promised me.

"You're darn tootin' we will." I tell her in my ridiculous country accent.

_Please… Don't talk like that. _Mistletoe pleads.

"You don't like my country accent? Well suit yourself." I say in an even thicker accent. "See ya, Mistletoe. Can I call you Missy?" I add in my normal voice

_Goodbye, sea child. And no. You must call me by my full name. _Mistletoe says.

I meet Nico in the center of the stables and he hi-fives me. "Way to go! First ride on a Pegasus and you did just fine!" He glances around and leans close to me and whispers. "Don't tell anyone this, but I fell off my first try."

"Well, that proves it! I'm better than you!" I laugh.

"At Pegasus riding. I bet I could beat you at a thousand more things." He cocks his ear to the side and listens to the music. "I never understood why they played music in here. The Pegasi must enjoy it." Nico turns back to me and offers his hand. "Want to dance?"

I laugh again and say, "A bit random, much?"

He shrugs and says, "Well, if you don't wanna dance with me, I could always lock you in the shed where we keep the shovels to scoop up the Pegasi's-"

"Let's dance!" I cut him off and grab his hand. Smirking, he places his hands around my waist and I put mine around his neck. And we sway back and forth. "You're not half bad at this." I say. "For a guy."

"So guys can't dance?" Nico replies. "How's this for dancing?" He takes his hands off my waist and pulls away from my grip. He grasps my hand and spins me around to where my back is to his chest. He twirls me again, back to our original position, but before I can react, he's got me into a low dip to where my ponytail almost reaches the ground.

I blush and he pulls me up and we sway to Celine Dion. "Wow."

He chuckles and presses his forehead against mine. "That's all you have to say about my awesome dancing skills? Wow?"

"Wow as in 'Whoa this dude is way more amazing than I thought he was.'"

"Wow." He simply says.

Now, it's my turn to chuckle. "Wow? That's all you have to say about my awesome compliment?"

Nico laughs and replies, "While we're all confessing to our obvious admiration towards each other… I think you're extremely beautiful."

I blush even more and my eyes look down at my feet which are now shifting uncomfortably.

"Sorry. Was that too much?" Nico asks.

"No no. It's just that… I don't know. These girl's at camp, they've started a fan club for you."I tell him.

Nico looks at me straight in the eye. "I don't care about them. I care about you."

"I care about you, Nico! A lot! Heck, I may like you even more than I would a friend!" I say impulsively.

He blinks, confused and then his face breaks into a smile. "Really? Well, you took the words right out of my mouth, Stella Jackson."

"Hey." I warn him. "It's Stella Jackson-Jameson to you, buddy."

"Oh, so I'm a buddy now?" Nico says spinning me around. "Just a few seconds ago you wanted me to be your 'more than a friend'"

I roll my eyes. "You're really not making this any easier."

Nico shrugs and says, "If you want me to make it easier I could do this." And he kisses me. Straight up, kisses me. And I have to admit, I kissed him back. Might I say, perfect timing too, because we were already locked in each other's embrace and Can You Feel the Love Tonight? By Elton John was playing.

We broke apart and I am totally flustered. "Wow."

"Speechless. I've done my job." He slings an arm around me and I hold his waist and we walk out of the stable like that.

"You know I'm kind of worried about how your fan club will react to this." I tell him.

He looks at me. "To this? You mean we're 'official' now?"

I blush again, even more so than before. "…Well, yeah. If you want us to be."

"Like hell I do!" Nico exclaims and kisses me again right on the spot. And it was probably the best thing I've ever done before.

And then Hell comes raining down in the form of white doves and golden pouches.

**Awww. I thought that was pretty sweet. Except for that last sentence. ANYWAY hope you guys liked it. I think I did good for my first fluffy chapter. **

**Love, hate, review, flame, suggestions, and requests are all invited.**

**-Dr. Asian**

**Song Selection for the Chapter**

**Walking on Sunshine (don't know the original artist)**

**My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion (no matter how creepy she is)**

**Sway by Micheal Buble (it's Boo-Blay not Bubble)**

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight by Elton John (awesome guy, awesome song)**


	8. Author's Note and FAQ

**Hey, ya'll! So, I've been getting reviews like "update" and "how many chapters until…" and all that crap. I have just enough time to type this out.**

**Here's a kind of "schedule" for this story.**

**Usual updates are from Fri-EARLY (like 4 in the morning early) Mon. Usually 1-3 chapters.**

**EXCEPTIONS: When I have no homework or I'm up at 3 writing. Highly unlikely.**

**During Mon-Fri I will be answering PMs and other questions like the "how many chappies". Or I will be sorting through all the information. Right now, I'm trying to get enough boys to balance out the amount of girls. And counting the votes for Quests and junk.**

**FAQ**

**How many chapters until Capture the Flag?**

Not including this one, 1 chapter. Unless you want me to do another filler chapter for Nicella when the Fan Club discovers their new "relationship". Tell me your opinion in your review.

**Will there be Thuke?**

I can not reveal that kind of information. But I can tell you that I did keep part of Riordan's storyline for mine. Such as Thalia becoming a Hunter. Luke is alive and is definitely not evil.

**Will the gods make an appearance?**

Yes, they will. At one point in the story. Can't tell you when, because I have no idea when either.

**Will Syd and Elise end up being BFFs?**

At the moment, no. That would not be fun. Maybe they'd be distant "pals" who nod hello, but not BFFs.

**Demigods: Autumn?**

My Autumn story will begin immediately once this one is through. Which will be quite a while. But I can promise it will be quite awesome. Not all of your characters will make the transition from Summer to Autumn, but the best ones who make up the storyline will definitely pop up in the Autumn story. I can confirm that Stella and Lissa will come back.

**During school I write out ideas for chapters and I can tell you that the next chapter will be called "The Chosen Idiot". Make what you will out of that information. **

**So, that's all I wanted to say. And I also love all the support you guys gave me and I'm really glad that you enjoyed the Nicella chapter. I wrote it at 2 in the morning. Maybe I should start writing all my romance chapters in the dead of night…**

**I want to personally thank Himeka-wolfie for that awesome review and it was really cool of you to do that.**

**And ApolloKid101, I'm glad you caught that. Most people were too focused on the fluff to comment on the Pegasi poop in their review. Haha!**

**There was also an anonymous review from Nicella Fan02 and I found that really amazing what he/she did.**

**So, the end. That's all. Leave reviews and questions and I'll get back to you (though it'll be so much easier if you guys got accounts).**

**I love you guys and your reviews they make my day and they are the reason why I write.**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	9. The Chosen Idiot

**Hey, ya'll! I love how everyone loved the whole Nicella thing. I will be doing the Ares Cabin this time. I can't tell you it's going to be all that great and not as eventful as the last chapter *hehe*. **

**So I introduce to you, the Ares Cabin!**

**Cato Robinson's POV**

Clarisse lined us up in front of her and she paced back and forth, barking at us. "Come on, you little bunch of wimps! We are going to kick butt at Capture the Flag. We've teamed up with the Hermes cabin so that gives a slight advantage, but the Hades team aren't a bunch of sissies either. You guys will pick a training partner and battle them. Once you've defeated them like a man, or lost like a wuss you go find yourself another battle buddy. So get your lazy butts up and MOVE!" she bellows.

I grabbed JJ's arm and drag him to a spot in the corner of the arena. I gave him enough time to pull out his two daggers, Fight and Blood. Once his split second was up, I charged at him with my bronze sword. He easily deflects it and tries to fake a left. But I block him with my sword and go for a direct hit to his gut. JJ makes an X at his gut, blocking my sword point. Swiftly, he slips one of his daggers back in his pocket and grabs the hilt of my sword trying to control it.

"Don't even go there." I say menacingly. I elbow him in his stomach and he releases his grip and staggers back.

I take another stab at his gut but he dodges the blade and attempts a strike at my side. This time I move to the left and he throws a dagger aimed at my torso, it would've stuck it's point too, if I hadn't knocked it out of the air with my sword.

Laughing triumphantly I say, "All you are is talk."

I really should not have done that. While I thought the battle was over he had his other dagger point at my heart. "Spoke too soon." He chuckles and removes the blade, shoving it back in his pocket.

"Good game. But next time I'll get you." I tell him.

JJ continues laughing and walks toward Paige, getting ready to start another fight. And I start to move towards another opponent. But Clarisse interrupts the fun. "Change of plan! We're going to try a Capture the Flag Simulation!"

We scramble around as she shouts commands, "Split in half! You guys!" She points at us and directs us to the left of the arena. "Go over there and the rest on the opposite side." Clarisse walks over and places one blood red flag on a mound on our side of the arena and a pitch black flag on their side.

"Cato! You're in charge of your team!" Clarisse puts on a helmet with a black horsehair plume at the top and her team scrambles to find matching ones. Mine does the same.

That's when a female voice rings out. "Clarisse! You're not going to keep all the fun to yourself, are you?"

A pretty goth-looking girl walks towards us. She has spiky black hair and electric blue eyes that stared daggers. She was somewhat tall and really pale. She wore a black t-shirt with the band Linkin Park across it and black skinny jeans. She also had a silver hoodie over her tee and silver combat boots. There were girls behind her in silver hoodies and white jeans with silver bows and quivers slung on their backs.

"Thalia." Clarisse says, glaring at the girl. "What are you and your Hunters doing here?" She sneered at the word "hunters"

Thalia shrugs. "Just dropping by. Seeing if we can kick your butt again."

Out of nowhere a little green sprite came through the crowd of Hunters and got on her tiptoes. She whispered in Thalia's ear as she leaned down to listen to the sprite. "Really? Okay, tell her I'll be there as soon as possible." The sprite nods and flits out of the room.

"Lady Artemis needs me. Arethusa! You'll lead the Hunters for now. I'll be back." She says and follows the sprite's exit.

Great. Last time we went head to head in a battle with the Hunters we were creamed.

A girl with wispy blonde hair and pale blue eyes stepped up. "Are you ready to get pummeled, Ares?"

**Daniel "Danny" Mendez's POV**

Today was going to be my first ever Capture the Flag match. I would have had my first last week but the Stolls pulled a "welcome to Camp" prank on me which made me bed-ridden for a week. But it's all good now.

I trekked through the forest pretending I was a spy, humming the Pink Panther song in my head. I climbed up trees and hopped down and ducked behind bushes. Pretending to Spy is Chicken Soup for the Demigod's Soul. I swear it is.

I was peeking around a particularly large oak when I heard their voices. "Luke…" I looked around the branches and saw that Hunter girl, Thalia, with our Cabin Leader, Luke (**to clear up questions. Thalia lied about attending to Lady Artemis. Luke was the one to send the sprite to Thalia**)

"C'mon, Thalia. You always have the option." Luke pleads with her. They start moving towards my oak so I scramble up the trunk and peer through the branches.

She turns on her heel, facing Luke. "Why would I ever leave the Hunters? They're my family!"

"What about Jason? Your little brother? You saw all those new Zeus kids!" Luke says.

"Jason's grown up and Lady Artemis lets me leave the Hunters whenever I want to see him." Thalia tells him, matter-of-factly.

But Luke still doesn't give up, "What about Annabeth? And Percy?" He's silent for a moment. "What about me?"

Thalia is completely silent. I can't see very well, but I can tell she's staring at her shoes.

"Don't you remember what it was like? When we were fighting monsters together? We had so much fun and now you've left me for the Hunters." Luke says, throwing his hands in the air.

She takes a step towards him. "Of course, I remember. I could never forget those days." She sighs. "But… those are behind me." Thalia says with finality and begins to walk away.

Luke pursues her and grabs her shoulders, spinning her around to face him. "Look at me Thalia." He says, forcefully. "I'm Luke. I'm your best friend. The guy you said you'd never leave behind and the one who was your shoulder to cry on. We saved Annabeth. Our little Annabeth. The girl you said you'd never give up on. And we brought her here. This is Camp Half-Blood. Where you belong."

"Oh, Luke…" Thalia whispers, just loud enough for me to hear, her eyes sparkling with tears. She reaches up and touches his face. "You don't know how much I miss you and Annabeth. And you wouldn't believe how many times I wished that those days hadn't gone." She takes a shaky breath. "I spend my nights alone now. The silence isn't so bad, but I look at my hands and feel sad. Because the spaces between my fingers are where yours fit perfectly (**cookies for whoever knows what song that line belongs to!**). But that's all over now." Thalia turns her back on Luke. "The Hunters are my family now. I'll be fine. Annabeth will be fine… You'll be fine."

"You always say that, Thalia." Luke says, "I guess this is good-bye?"

Thalia walks slowly and stops. "I-I guess so. Unless you want me to come back."

Luke rushes up behind her and hugs her, "Of course I want you to come back. Just don't forget about me."

At first, Thalia looks shocked but she closes her eyes and gives into the hug. I take it that it's my time to leave so I inch my way down the oak and make a soft landing.

And I run like Hell. I can't wait to tell the others!

**Paige Davis's POV**

I'm so close to the silver flag and my fingers itched to turn it red. Cato ran alongside me and I ran and ran and ran. I felt like I couldn't run anymore, but the thirst to win was so great that it kept me going. But I guess Cato wanted it more because he sprinted ahead of me and I put in extra power to make sure none of those stupid hunters get to the flag before we do.

All of a sudden, a silver hunter popped out of the shadows. She yanked an arrow from her quiver and pulled back her string. When she let go, the arrow went flying. It was almost as if it were slow motion. It landed smack dab on Cato's forehead. Luckily, it was an arrow with a suction cup on it.

Cato paused a bit and gripped the shaft and pulled the arrow off. It left a huge red mark on the middle of his forehead, making him look like a doofus. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

The Hunters noticed Cato's welt and burst into laughter. The one who shot the arrow, the Naiad, Arethusa laughed, "It's the Chosen Idiot!"

Even more laughter and giggles came from the Hunters. I took this as a chance to get at the flag. While they were recovering from their laugh I had already grabbed the flag's pole in my hand and I was on my way over the boundary line. Abbey and JJ covered me from behind and soon enough I was safe across the border. In a single flourish, the silver flag was replaced by a blood red fabric.

The Ares Cabin roared and I laughed in their faces, "Who's the Chosen Idiots now?"

**Ugh. This chapter was horrible. Could've done a lot better. Oh, well. Next is the filler chapter. It will be short and it will focus on Nicella and the Fan Club. And after that the actual Capture the Flag match will be here! YAY!**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	10. Flirting Powers, GO!

**Hey, ya'll! So many of you wanted to see a filler chapter, so here it is! My bro is watching me write this chapter… Stalker. He submitted Cato Robinson. I felt like telling you guys that. I have no idea how long this chapter will be so no promises for a drama-filled super long chapter.**

**And I'm not all that great at this girly stuff. I am a girl, it's just that I'm too much of a tomboy to be know a lot about all this crap. See, I hang out with dudes a lot so I don't exactly know what this makeup stuff is. I had no idea what mascara was until a few months ago.**

**Allia "Allie" Maria Barren's POV**

Black. Nico's favorite color. And it was my favorite now. My toes and fingers used to have sparkly blue paint on them, but they were replaced by a glossy black layer. Just as I finished my pinky, Callie Grace burst through the door.

"Emergency NAFC meeting!" Callie huffed. "Cabin Three!" And she rushes out the door. I leap off the bed, blowing on my nails so they would dry faster. The bottle of nail polish falls over and I barely notice as the black liquid spills on the cabin floor.

I race across the distance between Emily's cabin and mine. I swing the door open and dash into the room, slamming the door behind me. I take a seat on the bunk to the left, next to Callie.

Emily takes a deep breath. "Girls, I called you here today because… Nico is no longer available."

"Well, that's it. I'm out!" Lyric says, standing up.

"Wait! Don't you want to know who took him?" Emily cries.

Lyric shrugs, "Sure, why not?" And she leans against the wall, arms crossed.

"Nico di Angelo chose Stella Jackson over all of us." Emily announces.

And it's like a bomb exploded in my stomach or a frigid cold swept across the room. The whole assembly (of 5 girls) was completely silent while the initial shock of the news settles in.

I stand, "How could your sister do this to you?"

She didn't answer. Instead she slammed the gabble down. "Listen! We won't mope around. We will get Nico back."

"How?" Posy demanded. "How are we supposed to change his mind?"

"Sabotage. Deceit. Flirting." Emily says deviously. "Stella's just one girl. But all of us together… We could easily break them apart." She fingers the gabble in her hand, tightening her grip on it every single word. "Just. Like. That." And the gabble snaps in half. Emily tosses the pieces behind her.

Posy's still a little wary. "You've got a plan?"

"'Course I do. We'll just find an Athena kid to make the plans and we'll put them into action." Emily tells us. "Now, me and Allie will do the initial flirting, trying to lure him away from _her._ Then if that doesn't work we'll resort to the Athena Cabin."

At that moment, Stella and Nico walked in holding hands and laughing.

Nico stopped short, "Are we interrupting something? We could leave if you…" He trails off.

Emily walks over and touches his shoulder, gives him a sultry look and says, "Well, you could always stay…"

Stella grips Nico's hand tighter. I like this plan.

**Hmm… I guess it could be better. Oh well. Love, hate, review, flame, suggestions and requests are welcome. Thanks guys. And I'm surprised I could get this chapter out there. I might have a separate story entirely for Nicella. Tell me what you think.**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	11. Histoire D' amour

**Hey ya'll! I know you probably thought this was a chapter, but I have news! First, ALL SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED! So no more characters of any kind! Second, I have a list of relationships! Just to clear up that Nicella and the Derrick/Aurora/Lissa triangle is not the only romances in this story. Turns out there will be a lot. If you are upset with who I paired you up with or I messed up on your information or whatever then feel free to tell me (PM preferably).**

Aurora Thorn- 14, Zeus- Derrick Gonzalez (tri)  
Sydney Preston- 15, Hades- Peter Grayson

Lissandra "Lissa" Lexington- 15, Zeus- Apollo  
Ephron Archer- 19, Apollo- Erica Gwo

Daniel "Danny" Mendez- 12, Hermes- Yazmin "Yazzy" Bacardi

Emmett Adonis Valentine- 18, Aphrodite- Angela Rose

Alex Hale- 18, Athena- Nyx Sanchez

Aiden Blues- 19, Apollo- Kamryn Monatee

Dylan Adam- 15, Hermes- Lexa Drake- 15, Hephaestus  
Zach Fair- 17, Hermes— Lyric Tahir- 16, Aphrodite  
Evan Van Trixen- 15 Aphrodite— Prosper Esmerelda Aaron- Apollo, 14  
Violet Ash St. Clair- 17, Zeus—Matthew "Matt" Jay, 17, Apollo

Carter McGone- 15, Demeter- Lara Comacho-14, Aphrodite  
Clay Miller- 16, Demeter- Aline Delacriux- 15, Hecate  
Cato Robinson- 19, Ares—Annalyse Darke- 17, Hecate  
Josh "JJ" Hay- 15, Ares— Callie Grace Henderson- 14, Athena  
Duece Darling- 15, Morpheus—Kathryn "Katie" Butler- 15, Hades

Abbey-Rose Bell Heart- 13, Ares- Andrew "Andy" Red- 14, Hermes

**So there ya go.**

**Next, I wanted to tell you guys that Capture the Flag will be split into two or three separate chapter. I promise the first will be posted by Saturday night.**

**Before any of you think Emily is a "bad person", she is not. She's just upset that Nico chose Stella over the NAFC. In fact, if Nico had chosen any other girl, the NAFC would still be equally ticked and would still try to break the couple apart. If that clears anything up.**

**That's all I have to say. Have a nice day!**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	12. Ready

**Hey, ya'll! I wanted to tell you that Histoire D'amour means Love Interest. Clear that up… Anyway! It will most of the time be updated every time I post a new chapter (excluding this one). And I want to say that Emily and Allie wrote down "Nico" for their love interest thing and I'm not saying that they will date him at one point or another, but it could always happen.**

**I'm going to change the rating to T because there will be more cursing and suggestive terms and perverted jokes in the coming chapters. Like "alpha Kenny body" Haha geddit? Just a heads up. If there is anybody under the age of 10, I suggest you stop reading after this chapter.**

**Sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner. Or on Saturday like I promised. I had to apply for the Young Scholars Program and the Duke TIP Summer Studies so my Saturday was really busy and my mom made me sleep early because I was sick too. And stupid FanFiction was screwing up.**

**Oh, and I need your opinions. It's about Nicella. What would you guys say to the NAFC using Aphrodite's kids' powers for their "plan"?**

**So, here's the first chapter of Capture the Flag!**

**The teams are as follows**

**Hades- **Athena, Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Apollo, Hera

**Hermes- **Aphrodite, Hestia, Hecate, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Ares, Morpheus

**The Hunters are split evenly among the two cabins. Let Capture the Flag begin!**

**Aline Delacroix's POV**

People think I'm weird because I have gold eyes. They think I'm a vampire. Well, I'm not. I'm a half-blood. A demigod child gearing up for Capture the Flag. Ever since Sydney's and Elise's fight, this match looks like it's gonna be the best yet. Hermes offered first pick for chores, so of course I accepted. Plus, I didn't like the idea of being on the same team as the Bee.

Hermes would be blue team so I grabbed one of the helmets with the blue horsehair plume. I was already suited up with my armor even though Capture the Flag doesn't start for another hour. Campers were milling about. I haven't been out much lately; I've been too busy studying spells. I got an IM from my mother, Hecate, and her message was the reason why I had shut myself inside my cabin.

**FLASHBACK! WHOO!**

_In the shimmering mist, the image of Hecate appeared before me. I've never spoken to her before so I had no idea how to act. She had long brown hair that fell in curls and glowing golden eyes like mine._

"_Hello, Aline." She said._

_I shifted awkwardly, "Hi…"_

"_I know this comes as a shock to you, but I had to tell you. There will be a quest soon. You won't be on it, but you must be prepared for the worst. Under your bunk, beneath the floorboard closest to the corner where the walls meet there is a bundle. Take it out, but replace the floorboards right after. Unravel the bundle and inside there will be a number of scrolls. Written on the scrolls are spells and enchantments and the rules of magic. Learn them. But do not tell your siblings." Hecate said urgently._

"_Why not?" I ask a bit more defensively than I meant to. "Why shouldn't I tell them?"_

_Hecate smiles sadly. "Because I chose you as my hero. You should be honored that I chose you above all others."_

"_Let me tell someone. Just one person. Please." I begged._

_She let out a sigh and replied. "One person. Choose wisely. I don't want some silly Hermes child taking on that kind of responsibility."_

_I wasn't satisfied with the limited amount of information. "What's this about anyways? If I'm not on the quest then what's the use of me learning?"_

"_I told you. You must be ready." Her image begins to flicker._

"_Ready? Ready for what?" I ask._

_She simply says, "When the time comes, you will be ready. Goodbye, Aline." And her image dies out and the mist is reduced to nothing._

**END OF FLASHBACK! WHOO!**

Since then I've been locked up in my cabin studying my ass off. I still haven't chosen who I was going to share my secret with. Even though I've been a sort of a shut-in my cabin-mates have been filling me in on all the camp gossip. Lucy is where I found out about Nico and the new Poseidon girl, Stella. She also came with news about how Clay and Belinda broke up after a two day relationship. Figures. She's an Aphrodite girl and he's from Demeter. A bitch like Belinda does not deserve someone as great as Clay.

I wandered about like most of the campers. I glanced at my watch. Half an hour until Capture the Flag. I decided to head into the woods. Hermes has claimed the North Woods so I make my way up there, following the creek and turning right mid-way.

For once the Hermes cabin is early. All of them are rallied in the clearing. Behind them was the small mound where the flag was supposed to be. And soon enough the Stoll Brothers appeared in the clearing, supporting the flag on their shoulders. They placed it on the center of the mound and stepped back. The flag was a light gray, not as dark as Athena's flag, with a caduceus in the middle. Slowly, the rest of my cabin and the other cabins gather round.

We heard Chiron's voice echoing through the trees, "Campers! Hunters! Capture the Flag is about to begin!"

Everyone begins to take their places. A mix of Hunters and Aphrodite kids surround the flag to protect it. While the rest of us spread evenly through the clearing. They told us to go our separate ways and if we see a golden opportunity, grab it. We had no chance. While the Hermes cabin lets us go free, the Athena cabin is bound to have a plan. Some complex series of tactics and strategies. It didn't matter though. Capture the Flag was fun; win or lose.

"The rules are the same! The first team to capture the other team's flag and cross over the creek are the winners! And please," Chiron says, "Keep the maiming to a minimum."

He blows on his horn and the sound shakes the trees.

"CHARGE!" The Stolls cry in unison and they follow Elise into the forest.

**Alex Hale's POV**

Annabeth had ordered me to guard the flag with Nyx and Arethusa. And I bitterly obeyed. It's damn near impossible to _not _be irritated by Arethusa. She just flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and talked non-stop about her "Oh, so _dangerous _adventures. That none of us _campers_ could ever dream or have the courage to take on."

"You know what? Why don't you go head into the action and send someone back?" I ask impatiently.

Arethusa turns around and pipes, "You know… Maybe I will. See ya later!" She flounces into the trees, her hair flying behind her.

Nyx lets out an exasperated sigh. "Finally! I thought it would never end!"

"No problem." I say with a side-ways grin.

"Do you think she's really going to send another back?" Nyx asks.

I shrug. "I dunno."

"So how're things at the Athena Cabin?"

"Same old, same old. There's gotta be something going on in the Hades cabin. With Nico and Stella dating and all."

Nyx laughs, a genuine laugh not that ridiculously high-pitched one that comes from Arethusa. "Yeah, we have to spend our time outside now. They kick us out every time they're… 'talking' in our cabin."

"They talk?" I ask, dubiously. "That's all? Talk?"

"Well, that's what they tell us. But who knows?" Nyx says.

I look at her, "Maybe you should try taking a peek at what they do in there. If you're curious enough to find out."

"Obviously we're _dying _to find out." Nyx tells me. "Not meant to be funny."

I laugh anyway, "Well do you really want to know?"

Nyx nods eagerly, "'Course we do! You've got a plan, don't you?"

I grin. "Athena always has a plan."

"That's what they all say…" Nyx says.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" I ask defensively.

She laughs again, "Oh, nothing at all. So what's your so called 'plan'?"

"If you don't mind… It involves Hermes." I say cautiously.

"If it's going to involve Hermes then we're not just going to find out what they're doing in there, it's going to end up as a prank." Nyx says.

I shrug. "Well, seeing as you don't like pranks you can go on not knowing what your brother does with your cousin."

"Half Cousin." She corrects.

"Sorry, half cousin."

Nyx sounds a little hesitant when she says, "I'm not saying yes, but what _is _your plan?"

But I'm not listening. I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye, to the right. "Shh. I think I saw something."

An arrow flies out of a bush and catches my sleeve. It doesn't pierce my skin, but it pins my sleeve to the rock wall (not one of those rock-climbing things. More like a huge rock that creates this wall). "Crap!"

Another arrow shoots towards me. It's the kind with a boxing glove instead of a point. It hits me straight in the eye. And now I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a black eye. A second punching arrow comes out and nails me down south. A third sucker punch flies from a bush and smacks my cheek. I reach over to yank out the arrow from my sleeve but another arrow pins my other arm to the wall.

"Dammit!" I shout. And Nyx throws a spear into the bush.

"OW!" A female's voice screams. It belonged to Rose, from Aphrodite.

Nyx yells at the bush, "What are you doing here, Barbie?"

"I'm here to get the flag!" She says like it's totally obvious and comes out of the bushes. "And you call _me _dumb!" Rose scoffs.

And a second later a dozen Hermes kids burst from the forest. And for a moment they have that triumphant look on their faces. But Athena was prepared. There were Apollo kids up in the trees, but Cabin Eleven didn't know that. Emily and Phoenix were hiding in the creek too, waiting for the signal to will a huge wave to flush out the intruders. Carter and Kamryn had created a wall of vegetation to shield themselves from view, but they were prepared to send vines out to attack. Even some Hunters are skirting around the edges of the clearing, just barely out of the Hermes kids perimeter but close enough to attack.

We were ready. While some of us lingered behind to guard the flag the rest were in carefully calculated groups, on their way to grabbing the flag. Hermes had no chance. This was why Athena usually won. Because we had strategy and Hades was smart to ally with us.

I was still pinned to the rock, but Nyx was a skilled fighter as far as I knew. She had her midnight staff strapped to her back. I must've looked like a retard. I was nailed against a rock, defenseless. Yup. I am the poster child of Athena. I struggled against the arrows and managed to wriggle one free. Rose might have good aim, but these arrows had nothing on me. They were made of balsa wood. Balsa! Who in their right mind would ever make an arrow made out of balsa wood! It would snap in half immediately.

Once I got the first arrow out, I simply plucked the other one out of the rock and snapped it in half.

"Impressive." Nyx remarked.

I made a face at her and started to focus on the Hermes kids.

"You really think you can take us on?" A younger Hermes kid called out. Sean, I think his name was.

Another youngster, Daniel, stepped up. "Yeah. Two against all of us?" He gestured toward his siblings. They replied with cheers.

"If you're so confident you're going to win this, then bring it on!" I challenge. Nyx smiles her pretty smile and I wink at her. We can barely hear the soft giggle of Nicola, who is hiding in the trees.

The Hermes kids won't know what hit them.

**I guess it was okay. Sometimes I think I'm a little over-critical about my work. Oh well. And is it just me, or does this story seem a little Nicella-centric?**

**So, what'd you think? Any questions, suggestions. Did ya love it? Did ya hate it? Does it want you to slap Arethusa off her high horse or come up with a plan to spy on Nico and Stella? Flames and reviews accepted. And do I **_**really **_**want to pull a prank on Nico and Stella? It would be fun and the outcome would be interesting… Tell me what you think.**

**Check out my homepage on my profile and if you have any story inquiries please email me at weasleytwinz yahoo . com  
**

**Awesome email, huh?**

**And I don't know why but when I read this over it made me think of the song "Silly Love Songs". Maybe it's because I was listening to Paul McCartney, but who knows?**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	13. Set

**Hey, ya'll! This is the second part of Capture the Flag. I'm planning for the next chapter to be the final one for Capture the Flag. If you've figured it out, last chapter was called "Ready" and this chapter is called "Set". Any guesses what the next chapter will be called?**

**(Hmm… Unusually short author's note)**

**Carter McGone's POV**

Kamryn and I had managed to grow a twist and tangle of vines that grew from branches from the tree. Just to be safe Kamryn made a run around the perimeter to grow more vines so our little vegetation shield didn't stand out. We had watched the whole ordeal between Nyx and Alex ("Sparks!" Kamryn had hissed to me about their relationship) and the Hermes kids.

"Bring it on!" Alex challenged. Of course we knew the plan and the Hermes kids were practically hopeless.

The Hermes kids cheered and we heard a signal. A soft, but high-pitched whistle which meant it was time for Kamryn to come out. She poked her head out from around the vine curtain. I peered through the miniscule holes and saw her boyfriend, Will Solace (**age 19**) gesture for her to come out and gave her a wink. Kamryn smiled slightly, but quickly adopted the serious expression she had earlier. Once she had ducked out of the shelter of our vines I moved to where she used to stand. I watched as she crept behind the trees, blending in easily as Zack Fair fought Alex and Elise against Nyx.

The younger kid, Danny (**Daniel from the last chapter**) pointed to the treetops and shouted, "Hey! Those Apollo kids are up there!"

The whole lot of them looked up simultaneously and I could see that Apollo's children were as stiff as boards and still as statues. Travis – or was it Connor? - looked up incredulously and said, "Are you sure, buddy? I don't see anything."

"I'm certain they're up there. Or s_omething _is." He tells them.

"Probably some squirrel." Travis or Connor says.

Rose squeals, "A squirrel! I wanna see!"

That small group started arguing, while Zack, Alex, Elise, and Nyx fought. Zack had the power to knock Alex senseless if he got the chance. But Alex could dodge him like nobody's business. That was before he tripped on the balsa arrow he'd broken in half. The force of the fall had probably taken his breath away and he seemed to be a little in shock from the pressure. It gave Zack just enough time to thwack him with the flat side of his sword but Nyx had jumped in and blocked the hit.

Then at that moment, an arrow flew from the trees. I saw Annabeth in the trees with Syd by her side. She must've ordered them to shoot.

"So, I guess your covers blown." A voice said behind me.

I nearly jumped 10 feet in the air. "Frick! Don't do that to me!"

Lara shrugged and gave me one of those looks that Aphrodite girls had. "I didn't do anything."

Knowing Lara, she probably didn't do it on purpose. Her mother was Aphrodite. It was just a natural thing for her and so was the beauty.

"Shouldn't you be over there?" I asked. She was from Aphrodite and they allied with Hermes.

She shrugged again. "I guess. But I don't really like them." She glanced at me. "Do you not want me to be here?" She gives me that "look" again. So I turn my attention back towards the brawl.

Arrows rained down from the trees, the Apollo kids still haven't come down from the trees. The few Hermes kids who had arrows shot back, but it really wouldn't have made a difference. Soon the Hermes kids had used all their arrows and slowly backed up into the trees. And for a second I kinda felt sorry for them. Then Kamryn came out from somewhere and grew vines that snaked around the kids' feet.

I took it that it was my time to go into battle. I left Lara there, watching me. I crept around our vines and helped Kamryn. I willed sprouts in the ground to grow faster and told them to circle around someone's foot and stay secure. Soon enough we had about 10 Hermes kids held captive. But we didn't win. Yet. Wonder how the other side is doing.

**Emmett Adonis Valentine's POV**

They thought they were being sneaky. But I could see them. And it looked like I was the only one because no one else seemed to be yelling out "Intruder!" or "Enemy approaching!". Now, you're probably asking, "Why the hell aren't _you _screaming that either?"

And that's perfectly understandable. Because I was asking myself the same question. Why wasn't I sounding the alarm? I may be smart- like book-smart, almost Athen-kid smart, but not quite- but I had no idea what to do when it came down to myself, or at least my feelings. All I knew at the moment was that I was standing in my armor with a few Hephaestus and Hecate kids, trying to decide whether or not I should alert them.

Looking back, I probably should have. But at the time, my attention was set on something else. Or _someone _else.

I don't know why I hadn't noticed her before, but now the way she slipped behind trees and hid in the shadows and angling herself just the right way so my team didn't see her, I saw everything about her. And she was beautiful.

_Get a hold of yourself! You're only infatuated._ I tried to tell myself. I had the gift of Lovelie, the gift to tell whether it was love or lust, true or just a crush. And I could easily tell that what I had was for real. But I wouldn't let myself believe it. I don't know why, but I wouldn't let myself fall in love. At least not in the middle of a Capture the Flag match. And then Lexa's voice brought me back to reality.

"Hey, what're you looking at?" She snaps. I guess she doesn't like Aphrodite kids that much.

I must've been craning my neck to far to look at her. "N-nothing. Just a squirrel." (**squirrels seem to begin to pop up more in my story...**)

She snorts incredulously. "Whatever you say, Pretty Boy."

I hated that nickname. I don't know why people called me that.

_SNAP!_

A branch had broken. I don't know who snapped it. But the five of us guarding the flags whipped our heads around to find her staring straight at me, her big hazel eyes bigger than ever.

"Shit!" She exclaimed.

**Lissa Lexington's POV**

That's it! She's done it now! Because she stepped on that stupid branch, we're dead!

"Quick! We need a distraction!" Malcolm said hastily. He grabbed my arm and pushed me out into the clearing. Malcolm shoved Aurora out there with me. "Make a distraction! Now!"

"What do we do?" Aurora hissed back.

I glanced at her and whispered. "Come on! Follow my lead."

I walked towards them. More like stormed. I knew what I was doing. And if Aurora would react the way I wanted her to, then everything would work perfectly. "You've always been jealous of me and my mom!" I shouted angrily.

Aurora blinked once and shot back. "And why would I be jealous of a skank like that?"

I scoff. "Uh, because Zeus chose my mom over yours!"

"Yeah, right." She said. She was doing very well. "And why exactly would I be jealous of you?"

"Because guys like me better." I said simply, leading her on.

Aurora crossed her arms. "Like who?"

I smiled evily. "Derrick. Who else? He's in _love_ with me."

Now she looked hurt. "How would you know that?" She said a little less confidently than before.

"I have my sources." I strolled over to Emmett and slung an arm around his neck smiling dreamily at him. I may look like I'm a being a bitch, but it's for a good cause and I'm never usually like this. Just towards Aurora.

"And how could he possibly help? Did you sleep with him so he would use his 'love magic' on Derrick?" She spat.

I pretend to be shocked and offended. "I would never sink that low!"

Emmett awkwardly slipped out of my grip. "Uh, guys if I could say something? Derrick actually do-" He was cut off by me dashing past him for the flag and I would've gotten it too.

If it weren't for that damn Maserarti.

**Haha. The end! Fairly good, I would say. Any suggestions/guesses for next chapter? Which couple do you want to see next? Who was the girl that Emmett was talking about? Hmm? Answers to be answered next chapter! Spring break is coming up soon and I may or may not be able to update. I'll be in DC with most of my family and I don't know if I have time to update. Last year, I said that I wouldn't have enough time and turns out I managed to get two new chapters up, but don't get your hopes up, okay? Just saying.**

**That's all I want to say. And even if I don't update during Spring Break just check my blog daily. Which I'll be adding to everyday with status on upcoming chapters and whatnot.**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	14. Brilliant Idea

**Hey, ya'll! Some of you might know this, but I've started a Victorious SYOC. It's called Hollywood Arts Year 2011. You can submit if you want to, but I'm only taking 5-8 more people and they have to be really good, very developed character.**

**And I went to the Smithsonian and it was AMAZING! I took pictures of Dorothy's shoes, Michel Jackson's hat, and Apollo Ohno's skates! And Ohno has the same birthday as me! Big fan, big fan…**

**I might post some pictures of my trip on my blog…**

**ANYWAY! On to the story!**

**I realize I haven't had any disclaimers so here they are.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**I do not own Team StarKid, all rights belong to Team StarKid at the University of Michigan.**

**I do not own AVPS's Draco Malfoy, all rights belong to Lauren Lopez and Team StarKid (COOKIES TO EVERYONE WHO CATCHES THE REFERENCE!)**

**And of course, I do not own your wonderful characters that I love to write, all rights belong to you beautiful readers.**

**Nyx Sanchez's POV**

_VROOOM! _

A red figure flew through the sky and looked like it crashed right where the Hermes flag should've been. I have no idea why no one else noticed it. Maybe it was because we were in an all out battle and for us, it's really hard _not _to chop off our enemy's head. This fight was going nowhere so I made my way through the quarrel, dodging flailing swords and jumping over fallen helmets and weapons.

Elise spotted me and she zeroed in on where I was going. So she took a good swipe at my head with her sword. I easily dodged it, but then she pounced on my back so it looked like I was giving her a piggy-back ride.

"Yee-haw!" Elise called cheerily.

"Get off, you crazy oaf!" I grabbed her legs and flipped her over and off my back.

But she was fast. Scary fast. She latched on to one of my legs. "Can't get rid of me that easy!"

I knew I couldn't shake her so I trudged along the clearing to the rock wall. I willed a piece of the wall to come apart and morphed it into something like a megaphone. Just in time too. The crash location looked like it was smoldering.

I raised the rockaphone to my mouth and yelled into it, "Hey! Your flag's on fire!"

All the kids on the Hermes team turned their heads and saw the growing blaze. Demigods are very impulsive, so of course, they took off right away, their first instinct being to save their flag before capturing ours.

Another example of our impulsiveness is when Alex let out a huge laugh and embraced me. He spun me around and when he finally put me down, he kissed me! He freaking kissed me! When Alex let go I smacked him across the face and said, "What the hell was that?"

He blushed deeply and stood there a little bit awkwardly, "Celebrating."

"Some way to celebrate. I'm going to check out the fire." I say simply and run off.

He's lucky. If any other guy had done that to me I would've had a more acidic tongue. It was only because I _actually_ liked him (not like that, but as a friend) and I had no idea what to do when my friend kissed me. My first instinct was to build up those walls again. And this time, they are going to be stone cold.

**Peter Grayson's POV**

Annabeth ordered us to follow them and we did. Bow in hand, I crept towards the front and burst through the trees. I figured there would be another huge fight, like the one in our clearing, but I was in for a shock.

Next to a super awesome Maserati stood a guy, about 20 years, in slacks and a flannel shirt. He had blonde hair and sunglasses covering his eyes, but no doubt they were blue. Because this dude, was no ordinary awesome-looking guy with a rad car. He was Apollo.

"Kids!" He exclaimed and he held out his arms as if he expected us to run forwards screaming, "Daddy! You've come to love us!"

That's when Sydney stepped out, looking so beautiful and strong in her armor. "Forgive me, Lord Apollo. But what are you doing here?"

"Why, I just wanted to see my kids!"He said brightly.

"I understand, but we are in the middle of Capture the Flag." Sydney explained.

Apollo looked around and tapped his chin. "It seems that you are… Oh we Greek folk fight too much!"

"But you don't understand-" Syd starts.

"I understand perfectly! Here comes a haiku!" A group of Hunters groan.

_Two girls are feuding_

_So they play Capture the Flag!_

_How 'bout we sing first!_

We look around, confused, until Annabeth says, "Lord Apollo, are you implying that we have a- a _singing _contest to settle this?"

"Oh no! These two lovely ladies can settle their disputes in a duel. But we must have a karaoke night, first!" Apollo chirps.

Syd jumps in before Annabeth. "But we _have _to settle this _now_!"

"I'm in more need of Karaoke then of a good fight! Poseidon refuses to sing with me and the others simply wave me off!" Apollo pouts. "You can wait! You see karaoke gets people excited, so when the duel comes around there will be more energy in the crowd!"

Annabeth comes in again. "If we were to have a karaoke night," She turns to Sydney, "Not that we are. Wouldn't it give your children an advantage?" She glances briefly at us.

Apollo seems to already have an answer. "Of course! Which is why they will be the judges!"

Chiron was on the side of the clearing. "I don't see why not. It'll be so much simpler."

Apollo grins at him. "See! Now hurry along children! Go wash up and I want you guys at the Amphitheatre at 7 sharp! Semi-formal attire, please! Dress like you would if you were on that show with the singers. What's it called? The idol show."

Sydney looks like smoke is about to billow from her ears. I run over to her and tell her, "Don't worry about it. You're going to kick butt at the duel."

"You're right, but it's just that I wanted to tell off the whole cabin." She growls.

"You kick Elise's butt, the whole cabin will know not to mess with you again."

Sydney looks at me and says, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but right now I'm gonna go train." She starts walking away.

But I call after her, "You want me to come with you?"

She shakes her head.

What did I do now?

**Emily Gagne's POV**

When Stella and Nico were separated I was just as nice to Stella as I was on her first day. I genuinely liked her, but I had to get her away from Nico. But for now I brushed her black hair softly saying, "You're going to do great."

"Yeah, only 'cause you guys are forcing me to do this." She says.

"Well, at least you won't be alone. Kamryn will be up there with you." I try telling her.

"I'm not nervous, it's just that I don't feel like singing in front of everyone." Stella says.

I stop brushing her hair and say, "Percy picked an outfit for you. I picked one out. So you can choose one of ours- actually you have to choose one of ours because we stole the rest of your clothes, but if I were you I wouldn't even look at Percy's. It's a hideous thing."

"That's a brilliant idea, letting Percy picking an outfit for me."

**The end! I really wanted to get this chapter out and we're about to go to the Captiol Building so sorry for having a really suck-ish ending.**

**Love, hate, review, flame, questions and suggestions are all welcomed!**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**

**PS. A picture of the outfits Emily and Percy picked are on my profile, the link that is. And if you want me to do outfits for the other girls/guys who will be performing in Apollo's Karaoke Night. Isn't that a brilliant idea? Tell me what you think in your reviews!**


	15. Brilliant Choice

**Hey, ya'll! Glad you guys liked the karaoke idea! That chapter will be up next! This one will be a sorta short-ish chapter. I guess you can consider this one a filler chapter. Good news! I'm over my writer's block! Yay!**

**Lissa Lexington's POV**

I couldn't wait for karaoke! Apollo's brilliant idea just made my day, besides making Aurora more jealous than she already was. I already picked out my outfit and I was just waiting for my hair to dry. They already said that they were going to make it like American Idol, just without the auditions and semi-finals. Just whoever scores the best with the judges.

I was already an exceptional singer, even on the Apollo Cabin's standards, but I still felt the need to practice. I had on my normal Camp Half-Blood tee and skinny jeans. I found myself wandering around the lake, so I sat down on the dock, my legs hanging over, dangling above the water. Some sea spirits floated occasionally by and I waved hello.

I looked around to check if anyone was around, just in case. When I was sure the coast was clear, I took a deep breath and sang:

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles, same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerities, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is that it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?", 'cross the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me_

_A playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you, all I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparklin', don't you let it go, I was lovestruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you know, I was enchanted to meet you_

_The angry question kept me up, 2 AM, who do you love? I wondered 'til I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey, it was enchanting to meet you."_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you._

_This night is spraklin', don't you let it go, I was lovestruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'd spend forever wondering if you know_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go, I was lovestruck, blusing all the way home_

_I'd spend forever wondering if you know, I was enchanted to meet you_

_And this is me crying that this was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_

_My thoughts won't let go your name, until I see you again_

_These were the words I held back as I was leaving to say "I was enchanted to meet you"_

_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

_This night is sparklin', don't you let it go, I was lovestruck, blusing all the way home_

_I'd spend forever wondering if you know, I was enchanted to meet you_

When I finished singing, I just now noticed the soft guitar behind me. I whipped around and saw Apollo leaning against a tree, strumming a black acoustic with a phoenix design on it (**link on my profile!**), humming softly.

He looks up and sees me looking at him. "Oh, hello there! Practicing for karaoke, are you?"

I'm still in a little bit of shock, but I manage to squeak, "Yeah."

"Well," He sets his guitar down and it vanishes in a column of white light. "It was very good." Apollo walks towards me and sits right beside me.

By that time I've regained my senses. "Thank you, Lord Apollo."

"Please, call me Apollo. No need for formalities here, we're at camp!" He glances around and then says, "Avert your eyes."

I do, but I know he's glowing into a divine being and if I were to look at him… I would die.

When I look back, instead of his 24 year old form he's just about my age, wearing a matching Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, his blonde hair windswept and curly, his skin was sun-kissed and he was very hot.

"Better?" He asks casually.

"Loads." I say, looking him up and down.

"So, Lissa, what are you planning to sing?" He asks, running a hand through his hair. Is he trying to make me melt?

"How do you know my name?" I say, a little defensively.

Apollo shrugs. "I'm a god, I know and hear most everything."

"Well, it's kinda hard to tell right now, because you look like a normal kid." I point out.

He thinks for a second. "I can always give you little reminders."

"Like what?" I ask.

"I could pick out thoughts that I like from your cute little head and tell them to you. Such as, right now you're thinking that I'm insanely hot and a tad hard-headed." He has his thinking face on again. "Those statements are both highly possible."

I blush and silently scold myself. _Control your thoughts around him!_

"Here's the problem, I can also see your dreams, and past thoughts, and feel what you're feeling. For example, at the moment you are a little cheesed off at me, but somewhat interested in me."

In my mind, I shrug and say _Why not? He'll find out anyway._ "Don't forget a little enticed."

He snaps his fingers and exclaims. "That's the ticket! But we're getting off track. What _are_ you going to sing?"

"We've been off track for a while." I remind him.

But he simply waves it off. "That's avoiding the question."

"Fine! I don't know what I'm going to sing. I guess I'll let someone else pick." I shrug.

"Brilliant choice!" He says happily. Apollo leans back and lays on the dock, eyes closed, arms behind his head, relaxing.

I follow his lead.

**Ta-da! This was fairly good. I liked it! I won't be doing all your character's outfits just a few, and not all your characters will sing. I've got the set list all set and ready. So you've got no say in it. Sorry!**

**Love, hate. Review, flame. Questions and suggestions.**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	16. Pickle Time!

**Hey, ya'll! So… I have decided on the singers and their songs. But I'll only be giving you the singers, not the songs they will be performing.  
**

Peter Grayson

Raphael Star

Mark O' Harris

Aurora Thorn

Derrick Gonzalez

Lissa Lexington

Lara Comacho

Violet St. Clair

Castilla Drake and Jill Gomez

Andrew Red

Lyric Tahir

Aline Delacroix

Sydney Preston

Stella Jackson

**So these are the singers... If you want to add someone to the list, then feel free to in your reviews. If you're cool with this, as is, then say so. If you want a duet round, tell me, with the duets you want to see. No guarantees your suggestions will be accepted and to those who keep on saying, "When's my character gonna show up?" I have one word for you, "PATIENCE, GODDAMMIT!". That's two, but who cares.  
**

**You guys have until midnight, tonight, to submit your opinions. And then I'll start writing.**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	17. Ridin' Solo

**Hey, ya'll! So here is the first chapter of Karaoke. These will be all the solos and the next will be duets. The winner of the two rounds will be announced in the duel chapter (where Syd and Elise get to fight it out!). **

**Here's how it's gonna work. I have the line-up for the solo round and the judges (Aiden Blues, Posy Aaron, and Danni Anderson) will have scores which will be announced in the duel chapter. The duets will be chosen randomly. Whoever wants to be a part of the duets round should submit their name and they'll go into my magical hat of randomness. I will pick out two names (totally random!) and those two HAVE to sing together. Basically, it's a lottery. Then, the judges judge them with scores which will be announced along with the solo winners. The soloist and duet with the most points win! Simple enough, right?**

**Check my blog for your character's outfits. I only did the girl's outfits, though.**

**And I'm really sorry, but I've grown a tad lazy so I'm taking out three performers. And Castilla and Jill will be performing next chapter.**

Peter Grayson- Just the Girl by Click 5

Lyric Tahir- Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls

Lara Comacho- What the Hell by Avril Lavigne

Derrick Gonzalez- That Should Be Me by JB

Aurora Thorn- Better Than Revenge by T. Swift

Lissa Lexington- Permanent Marker by T. Swift

Raphael Star- 2012 by Jay Sean

Sydney Preston- Gives You Hell by All American Rejects

Violet St. Clair- Billionaire by Travie McCoy

Castilla Drake and Jill Gomez- Give it Up by Jade and Cat **NEXT CHAPTER!**

Stella Jackson- Say It Again by Marie Digby

**And this chapter and the next will be in third person.**

**THIRD PERSON! WHOO!**

Apollo stepped onto the stage dressed in a black tux, his hair combed to the side. He clears his throat and announces in a loud voice, "Welcome, campers, to Camp Half-Blood's first annual karaoke competition, Half-Blood Idol!"

"Whoa!" Mark O' Harris shouts. "What do you mean annual?"

"Shut up, kid, you're ruining it." Apollo hisses. "Anyway! Let's meet our judges! All coming from the Apollo Cabin, Aiden Blues! Prosper Aaron!"

"It's Posy!" She yells from her seat at the picnic table in front of the stage.

He waves her off. "And last but not least, Danni Anderson!"

"Why don't we get this started?" Cato shouts from the crowd.

"Oh, hold your horses! Now for the moment you've all been waiting for! Remember, the judges votes will determine who will be the next Half-Blood idol. If you would like to participate in the duet competition please submit your names during the show. Let the show begin with our first performer!" Apollo gestures behind himself and hops off the stage.

The bright orange curtains open wide, revealing Peter Grayson and a band behind him, Kamryn on the guitar, Ephron on the drums, and Slater on the bass.

"Hey! He's an Apollo kid! Get off the stage!" Random demigods screamed.

"I know I'm an Apollo kid." Peter says exasperatedly and Apollo lets out a whoop. "But I'm here because my siblings and I want to show you how it's done."

Kamryn starts playing a loud and rockin' guitar and Peter starts to sing.

_She's cool and cruel, but she knows what she's doing_

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dream, but I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after._

Peter glances at Sydney while he moves across the stage. He manages a slight grin.

'_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet_

_And I can't oversell that to anyone else._

_She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more_

_She's Just the Girl I'm looking for_

_Of course, the more she ignores me, the more I adore her._

_What can I do, I'd do anything for her._

'_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet_

_And I can't oversell that to anyone else._

_She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more_

_She's Just the Girl I'm looking for_

_The way she's sees its me, on her caller ID_

_She won't pick up her phone, she'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet, 'cause every word that she said is still ringing in my head._

_She's cool and she's cruel, but she knows what she's after_

_It's just what to say, so my whole day is ruined_

'_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet_

_And I can't oversell that to anyone else._

_She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more_

'_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet_

_And I can't oversell that to anyone else._

_She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more_

_Oh, I keep coming back for more_

_She's Just the Girl I'm looking for_

Girls rush to the edge of the stage, screaming his name and he leaps off the stage. "Our next performer, Lyric Tahir!" He says into the mike and tosses it up at her.

"Hey, everybody." She says sweetly and a few guys wolf-whistle. She's got on that cherry red dress with the matching high heels. "I know this is a duet, but I had to sing it! And I always work better alone."

Kamryn switches out her electric for an acoustic and starts playing a soft guitar.

_I remember what you wore on our first day_

_You came into my life and I thought "Hey, you know this could be something."_

'_Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I was thinking two was better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_

'_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay_

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_Now I'm thinking two is better than one_

She drags out that last note, long, loud, and clear in her high soprano. Lyric wipes a tear away and curtsies for the crowd, which is erupting in cheers.

"Thank you so much!" She says gratefully, waving to the crowd. Lyric drops the mike on the floor and walks off the stage, causing a very loud and screechy feedback.

Lara Comacho slowly strolls towards the mike casually, taking her sweet time. "My siblings paid me to do this." She says, once she picks up the microphone.

_You say that I'm messing with your head, all 'cause I was making out with your friends_

_Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong, I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees, beggin' please, stay with me!_

_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now, oh, I'm thinking "What the Hell!"_

_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about, if you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now, whoa oh, What the Hell_

_So what, if I go out on a million dates, you never call or listen to me anyway_

_I'd rather rage, than sit around and wait all day, don't get me wrong I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees, beggin' please, stay with me!_

_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now, oh, I'm thinking "What the Hell!"_

_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about, if you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now, whoa oh, What the Hell_

_La la la la la la la la. Whoa oh. Whoa oh. La la la la la la la la la_

_You say that I'm messing with your head, boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I ain't messing with your head when I'm messing with you in_

_All my life I've been good but now, oh, I'm thinking "What the Hell!"_

_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about _

_All my life I've been good but now, oh, I'm thinking "What the Hell!"_

_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about, if you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now, whoa oh, What the Hell_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la_

She might have seemed indifferent but she really gave it her all. During the performance she acted like she was a rocker star and like she actually wanted to perform. Just like her sister, she dropped the mike on the stage, a loud feedback following it.

Aurora silently tiptoed to the side of the stage and whispered in Ephron's ear, slipping him some golden drachmas. Ephron walked back stage and in a little bit he returned with Derrick. He bent down to pick up the mike and gave a short wave to the crowd.

"Everyone doing good?" He says. "Before anyone judges me, I didn't pick this song, someone requested it. Even I don't know who did. But I want to dedicate this to a special somebody." He nods towards Lissa, who stands next to Apollo.

He clears his throat and starts singing, like a Justin Bieber that has _finally _gone through puberty

_Everybody's laughing in my mind, rumors spreading 'bout this other guy,_

_Do you do what you did when you did with me?_

_Does he love you the way I can?_

_Did you forget all the plans that you made with me? 'cause baby I didn't!_

_That should be me, holdin' your hand. That should be me, makin' you laugh,_

_That should be me, this is so sad. That should be me, feelin' your kiss,_

_That should be me, buyin' you gifts,_

_This is so wrong. I can't go on, 'til you believe that that should be me_

_That should be me, yeah, you said you needed a little time for my mistakes_

_It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced,_

_Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies_

_Whatcha doin' to me,you're takin' him where we used to go,_

_Now if you're tryin' to break my heart, it's working 'cause you know that…_

_That should be me, holdin' your hand. That should be me, makin' you laugh,_

_That should be me, this is so sad. That should be me, feelin' your kiss,_

_That should be me, buyin' you gifts,_

_This is so wrong. I can't go on, 'til you believe that that should be me_

_I need to know should I fight, for our love for this long_

_It's getting harder to shield, this pain in my heart_

_That should be me, holdin' your hand. That should be me, makin' you laugh,_

_That should be me, this is so sad. That should be me, feelin' your kiss,_

_That should be me, buyin' you gifts,_

_This is so wrong. I can't go on, 'til you believe that that should be me_

Dozens of girls swooned as he finished, but he kept glancing at Lissa, who barely listened to his song. Aurora came from backstage and Derrick handed her the mike with a disappointed look on his face. "Here." And he jumps off the stage.

"Well, round of applause for Derrick!" She looks at him for a moment and says. "This is for you, Lissa."

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him along, let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you could say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does, on the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does, on the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but I always get the last word_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does, on the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

The song ends with a final strum of the guitar and the crowd cheers. Some cheer because someone finally had the nerve to tell Lissa off and others because the performance alone was amazing. And undoubtedly, this was a risky move for Aurora. No one messes with the Queen Bee, and she just did. Also revealing her crush on Derrick to the entire camp.

As Raphael made his way to grab the mike, Lissa rushes to the stage and snatches the mike from his hands and says. "You wanna play that game? Fine." She tosses her hair to the side.

_I know he loved you, a long time ago_

_I ain't jealous of you, just thought you should know_

_You were good enough for him, or anything like me_

_So you might as well sit back, since I ain't tryin' to show maturity_

_X is the shape I drew through your face in permanent marker, oh yeah_

_Just like the mark you knew you were making_

_Who do you think you are, to write on his heart, in permanent marker?_

_I found that picture of you in that green dress_

_Sure had a good time, cleaning up that mess_

_He found 30 other pieces, but he'll never find them all_

_Tried to tape it back together, now he knows he'll keep it off the wall_

_X is the shape I drew through your face in permanent marker, oh yeah_

_Just like the mark you knew you were making_

_Who do you think you are, to write on his heart, in permanent marker?_

_X is the shape I drew through your face in permanent marker, oh_

_Just like the mark you knew you were making_

_Who do you think you are, to write on his heart…_

_X is the shape I drew through your face in permanent marker, oh yeah_

_Just like the mark that you knew you were making_

_Who do you think you are, to write on his heart, in permanent marker?_

She finishes the song in her wind chime of a voice. Lissa hops off the stage and strolls over to where Derrick stands, slinging an arm around him.

**Lissa's POV**

Apollo can wait. I've got other plans.

**Third Person!**

During her performance, Raphael was standing to the side, a little cheesed off, waiting for his time to shine. When Lissa had finished he grabbed the mike and started singing

_You know what they say? Life ain't always easy. And everyday, we're survivors_

_So forget the day, it's all about tonight, act a fool and start a riot, a riot be rebel_

_Bottles poppin' 'til we can't stand, we keep it rockin' till 6 a.m._

_New York to London, over to Japan. Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up_

_We gonna party like, party like it's the end of the world_

_We gonna party like, like it's 2012_

_You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_

_Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up, it ain't the end of the world, oh_

_Gonna live like it's the end of the world_

_Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up_

_It ain't the end of the world_

_Have a drink with me and let's make tonight go down in history, in history, yeah_

_Let's play make believe it's the last 24 hours and this whole world is ours eternally, eternally_

_Hey, bottles poppin' 'til we can't stand. We keep it rockin' till 6 a.m._

_New York to London, over to Japan. Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up_

_We gonna party like, party like it's the end of the world_

_You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_

_Turn it up, turn it up, mash it up, it ain't the end of the world, oh_

The audience went wild and Raphael bowed for them, clearly pleased with his performance. Peter pushed Sydney onto the stage and she groaned. "Peter's forcing me to do this because I forced him to eat a cockroach last week. And I sort of think this will be fun." And she smiles a little bit.

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face and it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace. I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face. Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way. Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence, love?And where's that shiny car? _

_And did it ever get you far?You never seemed so tense, love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard. Do you know where you are?_

_When you see my face. Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way. Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself. Yeah, where did it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_Truth be told I miss you. And truth be told I'm lying_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories, they're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look that you wear so well_

_When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell_

_And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell_

Sydney finishes and steps off the stage with a flushed look on her face and she had a genuine smile plastered there. "You hear that Elise!" She yells.

And the Hades cabin cheers. And Violet comes on the stage. "I'm about to show all of you that I _can_ rap. And when I'm done I'll be waiting for my 10 bucks, Annalyse!"

_I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad. Buy all of the things I never had_

_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine, smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

_Oh, every time I close my eyes, I see my name in shining lights_

_Yeah, a different city every night. Oh, I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

_Yeah, I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of_

_Everyday Christmas, give Violet your wish list_

_I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt_

_And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it_

_Give away a few Mercedes, like here lady have this_

_And last but not least grant somebody their last wish_

_It's been a couple months since I've single so_

_You can call me Violet Claus minus the Ho Hos_

_Get it I'd probably visit where Katrina hit_

_And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did_

_Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid_

_Everywhere I go I'ma have my own theme music_

_Oh every time I close my eyes, I see my name in shining lights_

_A different city every night. Oh, I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

_Oh oh, oh oh, for when I'm a Billionaire. Oh oh, oh oh_

_I'll be playing basketball with the President_

_Dunking on his delegates_

_Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette_

_Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it_

_But keep the fives, twenties, keep the Bens completely separate_

_And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket_

_We in recession, but let me take a crack at it_

_I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up_

_So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks_

_And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was_

_Eating good, sleeping soundly_

_I know we all have a similar dream_

_Go in your pocket pull out your wallet, put it in the air and sing_

_I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad, buy all of the things I never had_

_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine, smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

_Oh, every time I close my eyes. I see my name in shining lights_

_A different city every night. Oh, I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

_When I'm a billionaire. I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad_

Violet did so well, that she would give B.o.B a run for his money. She hops off the stage and says. "Pay up."

Annalyse grudgingly reaches in her pocket and pulls out a 10 dollar bill.

Stella stood in her sea green dress mike set on the stand. Kamryn sat on a stool beside her with her acoustic, ready to go. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them her eyes were on Nico.

_The think about love is I never saw it coming_

_It kinda crept up and took me by surprise_

_Now there's a voice inside my heart that's gonna be wonderin'_

"_Is this true?" I wanna hear it one more time_

_Move in a little closer, take it to a whisper, just a little louder_

_Say it again, for me, 'cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind_

_Say it again, for me, 'cause it's like the whole world stops to listen, when you tell me you're in love_

_The thing about two, is you know just how to get me_

_You talk about us like there's no end in sight_

_The thing about me is that I really wanna let you open that door and walk into my life_

_Move in a little closer, take it to a whisper, just a little louder_

_Say it again, for me, 'cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind_

_Say it again for me, 'cause it's like the whole world stops to listen, when you tell me you're in love_

_And it feels like it's the first time that anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain_

_And never in my whole life, that I've heard words so beautiful as when you say my name_

_Say it again, for me, 'cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind_

_Say it again for me, 'cause it's like the whole world stops to listen, when you tell me you're in love_

With her amazing soprano voice, she got a standing ovation. Stella blushed a bright red and Nico climbed onto the stage. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"PDA!" Travis Stoll called out.

Apollo stepped back onto the stage and announced, "Well, that concludes the solos! Join us later for the duet rounds! Scores for the solo round will be announced at the end of the duet round! If you would like to participate in the duets please submit your name!"

**You heard the god! Submit your character's name if you want them to be apart of the duets. This is totally random, so you guys have no say, and neither do I. Check my blog for the outfits. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. And if you want to, you can also judge the characters by giving them a score out of 10.  
**

**And if you could please check out Marie Digby. She's an amazing singer. Just Google her or something, or look her up on Youtube. She has some pretty awesome covers on Youtube. My favorite being Rocketeer.**

**Love, hate. Review, flame. Questions or suggestions.**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	18. Roleplay!

**Hey, ya'll! Sorry, this is not a chapter, though I've just began the duet round! Whoo! **

**But this is not what I'm here for. I have started a new forum called Demigods Roleplay!**

**forum . fanfiction . net/forum/Demigods _ Roleplay/89564/**

**You can submit an OC or claim a canon character. Do not submit a character you've submitted for any of my stories, or else they will not be accepted. Do not PM me your character.**

**Everyone with an account is invited to roleplay and I am on the lookout for some mods, too, so one of you might be one of them. *wink***

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	19. Flamenco

**Hey, ya'll! First, I've been camping with Boy Scouts all weekend (FUN!) so the second I got home I started writing this. I have exams this week so… Let's see how that goes. I'm just gonna go ahead and say… I'm totally taking a complete turn from the karaoke thing (I know, I know. It was fun writing it though), and get a move on with the Quest. Because I know you guys are just as anxious as me to get that started. And before I screw anything up I just want to let you guys know that I am totally making this up as I go, so bear with me and my obvious retardocity. Let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimers (I'm just going to add disclaimers for everything I haven't disclaimed before): I do not own the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, Universal Studios does because they claimed the idea before Disney screwed it up, so stick that in your juicebox and SUCK IT, DISNEY!**

**Lara Comacho's POV**

Admittedly, I sort of wanted to do the karaoke thing. Just to see how it would turn out. And I guess it was sort of fun. It was exactly what I expected it to be. Near the end, when Apollo was gonna announce the duet pairs (which I wasn't going to participate in since the chances of me being paired up with a dude was painstakingly high), something totally unexpected happened.

From behind the curtain a man's figure appeared. It wore a long black robe with a hood that hung over his face and reached the floor. The figure moved to the front of the stage and what I found really stupid was that the whole camp was completely silent.

So I yelled out, "Get off the stage!" And some people shushed me.

"Silence, young half-bloods!" The figure said in a booming voice that sounded suspiciously like Darth Vader, "I come in pieces!"

"Do not fear, I do not wish to harm, but to deliver a message!" The figure cried, holding up its hands. One hand reaches up and grasps the hood and some campers gasp, afraid of what the hood might reveal. In one fluid motion the hood is pulled back and some campers scream just because they expected something creepy and terrible was hidden.

"Dude, I just came back from the Wizarding World of Harry Potter! Lemme tell you. Best. Freaking. Place. IN THE WORLD!" Hermes exclaims. We realize that the thirty-something-looking god was wearing one of those Harry Potter robes. "And look! I'm a Hufflepuff!" He gestures towards the yellow lining and golden crest on the robes.

"No way!" Apollo says. "That's totally awesome!" He notices us watching them and he clears his throat. "Ahem. So, uh, Hermes, you, ah, had something to tell us?"

Hermes composes himself and says. "Oh! Yes, I do. I come with news from Olympus!" He announces, spreading his arms wide.

"Get on with it!" I yell again. And the campers around me shush me again.

"It's not the best news in the world. But something has happened on Olympus. The b-"

"Lord Hermes!" Chiron hisses, cutting Hermes off. "Do not tell them now. Please, go talk to Mr. D." He tells Hermes and he reluctantly walks off the stage. "I'm calling a head counselor's meeting! Report to the Big House!" He orders the counselors and trots off after Hermes.

**Annalyse Darke's POV (did I spell that right?)**

We all gathered around the table in the Big House, all the senior counselors. Chiron sat at the head in his wheelchair. To his right was Lissa, her hair was still in curls from getting all done-up for Karaoke. Next to Lissa was Derrick who had an arm around his new girl. He seemed to be the only one who was oblivious to Lissa's trick. Beside Derrick sat Percy and Stella, who he insisted on coming with. Percy had a close eye on Nico's hand which was dangerously close to Stella's. Annabeth moved from sitting next to Nico and sat in Percy's lap. So Connor and Travis Stoll scooted over to Nico and started cracking "I see dead people jokes". Thalia looked close to slapping those two silly as she sat next to them. Will Solace and his right-hand man, Aiden Blues, sat on the right side too. Leo Valdez was creating mini-fireballs hoping Thalia would notice. Drew was brushing her hair out on the right side of the table, sending flirty glances towards Will and Aiden (**Jason and Piper are together… somewhere…)**. Clarisse had her boots on the table and frowned unhappily at Drew's make-up. Pollux was twirling a grapevine in between his fingers, often stealing glances at the door. I sat next to him and put my feet on his lap, hoping he wouldn't notice since I was in dire need of a place to put my feet up. Aline sat beside me nervously creating magic sparks in the palm of her hands. And Deuce was happily snoring at the end of the table.

"Attention counselors!" Chiron said and everyone sat up. I reached over and pushed Deuce out of his chair and he woke with a start.

"Zeus's master bolt has been stolen again." Chiron announces gravely.

Percy spews Lucky Charms all over the table (**where'd he get those? o.O)**"What? Again? That guy really needs to put a padlock on that thing."

Chiron holds up a hand. "That is not all. Poseidon's trident has been taken as well."

"What?" Percy cries. (**I wanted him to say something like "oh, hell to the no" or "oh, no they didn't, but that would be OOC) **

"Percy, please shut up. Chiron isn't done yet." Annabeth scolds him.

Drew rolls her eyes, "Jeez, Annie. Why don't you give your super-hot bf some space?" Then she addresses Percy. "If you ever get bored with that kill-joy I'm always here." And she winks at him.

"Okay, Drew. Seriously? Stop calling me Annie, my name is _Annabeth. _And Percy is my boyfriend and he won't be on the market for a _long _time, so you can just shut it." Annabeth snaps.

Drew just rolls her eyes, but still winks at Percy.

"Also, Hades's helm has been missing." He says.

"Again?" Percy exclaims… again.

"So, obviously we have to have a quest, right?" Leo says.

"Of course we do, Flamenco." Clarisse spats at him.

Leo muses. "Hmm… Flamenco… That could work."

"Who's gonna go, though?" Will points out.

"The gods have requested to have nine demigods to go on three quests. Three demigods on three separate quests. And they've already chosen." Chiron says.

Hermes comes to stand beside Chiron and unravels a scroll. He clears his throat loudly and reads off a list, "Lissandra Asteria Lexington, Daughter of Zeus. Aurora Thorn, Daughter of Zeus. Emmett Adonis Valentine, Son of Aphrodite will be on the Quest for Zeus's Master Bolt. Violet Ash St. Clair, Daughter of Zeus. Lara Comacho, Daughter of Aphrodite. Carter McGone, Son of Demeter will be on the Quest for Hades's Helm of Darkness. Stella Jackson-Jameson, Daughter of Poseidon. Lyric Tahir, Daughter of Aphrodite. Aiden Blues, Son of Apollo wil be on the Quest for Poseidon's Trident."

"You will leave in two days. Go receive your prophecies." Chiron dismisses them.

**Okay, so since I'm not that great with poems and stuff, I am holding a contest for prophecies! I need one prophecy for each quest and if you could please send in some prophecies. If you don't, you might be stuck with three really suck-ish prophecies.**

**Love, hate. Review, flame. Questions or suggestions all work for me.**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	20. FAQ Numbah Too!

**Hey, ya'll! So, Here's another FAQ just to answer some questions. I'm using the same document, just changing the words. I'll do this occasionally or whenever I want some feedback from you guys.  
**

**Here's a kind of "schedule" for this story.**

**Usual updates are from Fri-EARLY (like 4 in the morning early) Mon. Usually 1-3 chapters.**

**EXCEPTIONS: When I have no homework or I'm up at 3 writing. Highly unlikely.**

**During Mon-Fri I will be answering PMs and other questions like the "how many chappies". Or I will be sorting through all the information. Right now, I'm trying to sift through prophecies and I'm planning on taking a shot at writing my own later today.  
**

**How many chapters until the Quest?**

Most likely 2. Of course the next will include the prophecies.**  
**

**Is there anything new going to be added?**

For most of the future chapters (while their on their quest) I'll probably have a couple chapters here and there that take place at camp because I did have a lot of unfinished plots so... I'll have to tie those loose ends. And at the end of most of the chapters there will be this sort of "Stoll Brothers Update" or something. It'll be the Stolls doing this sort of news segment giving you the update on everything.

**How many chapters after the Quest?**

I have no idea how long the Quest will take, but there will be at least 5 chapters after to answer questions in the story. Like there might be questions about relationships and whatnot.

**Will there be Fourth of July Fireworks?**

Of course! I heard it's the most romantic time at CHB. Hehe...**  
**

**Demigods: Autumn?**

My Autumn story will begin immediately once this one is through. Which will be quite a while. But I can promise it will be quite awesome. Not all of your characters will make the transition from Summer to Autumn, but the best ones who make up the storyline will definitely pop up in the Autumn story. I can confirm that Stella and Lissa will come back.

**QUESTION TO THE READERS! Would you kill me if I broke Nicella temporarily? It's an idea.**

**How would you rate my writing skills? 1-10**

**So, the end. That's all. Leave reviews and questions and I'll get back to you (though it'll be so much easier if you guys got accounts).**

**I love you guys and your reviews they make my day and they are the reason why I write.**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	21. Prophecies Threefold

**Hey, ya'll! First of all, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, AND SORRY! I apologize so much for not updating in SO LONG. It's because I've had so many exams and things with friends (I find it weird that all my best friends have birthdays near the end of the year). SORRY! I apologize for not telling you earlier, or telling you why I was gone. I apologize for my super long absence. I apologize for making you guys wait. And I apologize for writing such suck-y prophecies! I apologize for not writing a full chapter and just giving you these prophecies as is. I apologize for updating my HPotter story before this one and making you guys mad.**

**Anyway, if I have time or I have writer's block I may or may not write a full chapter for the prophecies, describing the Oracle (Rachel's) cave/room. So here are the prophecies. Make of them, what you will.**

**Once again, here are the Questors.**

.Zeus's Master Bolt.

Emmett Valentine-Aphrodite-LEADER

Lissa Lexington-Zeus

Aurora Thorn-Zeus

.Hades's Helm.

Lara Comacho-Aphrodite-LEADER

Carter McGone-Demeter

Violet St. Clair-Zeus

.Poseidon's Trident.

Aiden Blues-Apollo-LEADER

Stella JJ-Poseidon

Lyric Tahir-Aphrodite

**Hades's Helm**

Cross the place of water so clear

Lightning's child shall show no fear

Deep in a maze, will the end be found

The dove to be lost to the ground

But work together and succeed

And complete the impossible deed

**Zeus's Bolt**

A valley blanketed with sand so thick

The children of the Sky must pick

To follow their hearts or to compete

And hope that their actions do not repeat

The dove will lead the group to the maze

And make a choice that could end someone's days

**Poseidon's Trident**

Sun's child shall lead this quest

While the storm proves her skills are the best

Travel to mountains of the West states

Two half-bloods shall become the best of mates

While the last shall turn their back on the group

But together, the maze they will loop

**Now that I think of it, that was a really bad attempt at apologizing for making you guys wait so long. Good news! In two days, school will be out and I will have unlimited time! Except for the fact that my friends are coming to sleepover from Wed-Fri. And my relatives are coming from Saturday to next Saturday. But after that, I'm totally free!**

**SORRY AGAIN! I just hope you guys are still gonna be there for me after I abandoned you guys with no warning for such a long time.**

**Love, hate. Review, flame. Questions, suggestions. Either way, I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**-Dr. Asian -.-**


	22. AN Sorry

**DON'T THINK IM DISCONTINUING THE STORY!**

**I am so sorry again! Jeez, I'm such a procrastinator! Bad me! I am so, so, so sorry! I'm not pulling out any excuses. It's totally and completely my fault for not updating.**

**Anywhoo, I've been thinking... I'd like to redo the past few chapters. I can honestly say I wish I'd have just finished Capture the Flag like I was supposed to. The writing from the part where Apollo showed up to the present has been really... **_**forced. **_**What do you think?**


	23. AN Explanation

You guys are probably sick of me saying sorry. Or don't want to hear it.

You guys don't need an apology, you need an explanation.

I understand. If you want to vent your feelings, go ahead. It's my fault. I am totally pissed at myself too.

Too be honest, I started this with no idea what I was going to do in the story, first going into it. I sort of have an idea. But really, I think it would be better if I thought things through, instead of writing when it comes to me (which isn't bad either).

I am currently rewriting the chapters, starting from the chapter Apollo showed up. I've started two versions of it, actually. One where Apollo visits, but doesn't say anything about the quest. Another where Apollo is cut out entirely.

I'm sure you guys know of my Harry Potter OC story. And it's probably another source of your anger. Me, writing another story, rather than attending to this one.

I can most definitely assure you, I'm not abandoning this story. For the briefest moment, I've considered giving it up for adoption. But I'm too fond of your characters. I'm horribly neglecting them, but they're floating in my thoughts everyday.

What do you guys think? If you want to PM me or email me to tell me everything that's been on your mind. Go ahead. If you'd rather me put this story up for adoption, or let me go back and rewrite or make me write from where I've left off, please tell me.


End file.
